UN NUEVO FUTURO
by lunasofia
Summary: El caos había sido derrotado y la paz reinaba en la tierra, pero el enemigo no se rendirá tan fácilmente. Lo único que necesita es tiempo y para llevar a cabo sus planes separará a Serena de sus amigos, haciendo que olvide todo y a todos.
1. I Futuro

**I.** **Un Nuevo** **Futuro**

 _En la tierra_

La felicidad albergaba nuevamente todo su ser, por fin estaría nuevamente con sus amigas y su amado Darien. Después de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de él, sufrió profundamente al enterarse que su semilla estelar le había sido arrebatada, pero ahora, ya nada los separaría. Habían vencido al caos y ahora la paz reinaba en la tierra.

\- ¿Serena y has pensado qué hacer después de la escuela? Es importante siempre estar preparado para los exámenes de admisión y los requisitos que nos piden las universidades.

\- Ay Amy, tú siempre pensando en los estudios – mencionaba una quejumbrosa rubia.

\- Pero Amy tiene razón, ya solo nos falta medio año para terminar la escuela. Por ejemplo, comenzaré a estudiar gastronomía el próximo año - lo decía emocionada su amiga.

\- ¿Tú también Lita?

\- Pues no tiene nada de malo, yo ya estoy preparando mi solicitud a una escuela de modelaje – Rey estaba orgullosa de que la hubieran aceptado.

\- ¡La actuación es lo mío, y no me rendiré hasta que la Diosa del Amor sea la más grande actriz de todas! – Mina estaba gritando en medio de la acera. Todas las demás se rieron.

Sus amigas estaban tan emocionadas que no notaron el pesar de Serena. ¿Qué es lo que haría ella, si lo único que le interesaba era estar junto a sus seres queridos? No se había puesto a pensar en el futuro. Desde la llegada de Rini pensaba que su futuro ya estaba escrito y no podría tener la oportunidad de elegir alguna carrera, pero quizá sí existía esa posibilidad.

 _En algún lugar de la galaxia_

\- No puedo permitir que ellos continúen ganando. Estuve tan cerca esta vez, tan cerca. – el lugar empezaba a temblar a causa de su ira. – Pero así como existe el bien, existe el mal, y ellos no podrán ser felices, al menos hasta que reúna nuevamente mis fuerzas y renazca de los corazones de los seres vivos. Solo debo encontrar la forma de que se separen hasta que me recupere. ..

 _En la habitación de Serena_

\- Hace unos días que estás pensativa Serena ¿Qué tienes entre manos? – La gatita estaba mirándola con atención.

\- Pues las chicas saben qué estudiar en el futuro, y yo aún no me decido, supongo que estuvimos tanto tiempo luchando contra enemigos que mi único anhelo era siempre que todos estuviéramos a salvo.

\- Entiendo. Me alegra que estés pensando en eso. Además Darien serán un excelente Doctor, así que tú no te puedes quedar atrás.

\- Tienes razón, empezaré a investigar en los folletos que me dio Amy…. – Serena estaba buscando en su desordenado bolso varios trípticos que su amiga le había regalado. Ella siempre era tan precavida. - ¡Aquí están! Ya verás Luna que seré igual de buena que las chicas y mi querido Darien.

De pronto sonó el celular de Serena, y quien llamaba no era otro que su príncipe.

\- - ¡Hola Darien! Qué bueno que llamas.

\- ¿Y por qué tanta emoción? – El pelinegro no estaba muy curioso al respecto, ya que podría tratarse de una salida con las chicas o un lugar al que le gustaría ir con él.

\- Pues he decidido que empezaré a buscar una carrera para estudiar en el futuro. – Serena le respondió decidida, a lo cual Darien no dudo en alegrarse.

\- Esa es una gran noticia Serena, si quieres te puedo ayudar yendo a mi Universidad mañana para que en el Centro de Admisión te orienten sobre las opciones que tienes.

\- ¿Harías eso por mí?

\- Por supuesto, a mí también me interesa tú futuro, nuestro futuro.

\- Aww Darien, eres tan romántico. Entonces, iremos mañana. Claro que después iremos por un postre ¿verdad? – La rubia no podía dejar de lado su amor por los dulces.

\- Claro, también iremos por un postre.

\- ¡Genial! Nos vemos mañana.


	2. II El inicio del fin

**II. EL INICIO DEL FIN**

En el Centro de Admisión de la Universidad

\- Hay tantas opciones para escoger…-decía animada Serena – pero no me gustaría alguna carrera relacionada con números, nunca he sido buena en eso.

\- Si te gustan las letras podrías estudiar Derecho, Literatura, Historia, Filosofía… - Darien empezaba a nombrar todas las materias que leía en el folleto, pero esto no hacía más que marear a la rubia.

\- Sí, bueno, aún tengo tiempo ¿no es así? ¿Qué tal si vamos por el postre que me prometiste? – sin duda ella nunca cambiaría, pero eso no le importaba.

\- Claro, pero nos llevaremos todos estos folletos para que puedes leer en tu casa. – Serena hiso una mueca de cansancio, pero inmediatamente se reincorporó para que no notara su flojera.

\- Está bien, ahora vamos por el postre.

La pareja encontró una cafetería a las afueras del campus e ingresaron. Serena ordenó un helado de chocolate y Darien un café. Podían ser tan distintos en tantos aspectos, más aún sus diferencias no lograban separarlos.

\- Si quieres puedes pedir otro. – mencionó con una sonrisa. Claro que deseaba que Serena madurara alguna vez, y sin duda luego de las batallas que enfrentaron lo ha hecho, pero aún era una niña.

\- ¡Claro! – sus ojos celestes brillaron y fue al estante a ordenar otro helado.

El pelinegro se preguntaba si algún día Serena cambiaría. Él la amaba, no obstante no dejaba de pensar en Tokio de Cristal y en la Pequeña Dama. Cuando visitaron el futuro la Neo Reina Serenity parecía una persona muy sabia y distinguida. ¿Qué es lo que sucedería para que Serena cambie su forma de ser? Ya habían pasado algunos años desde su batalla con Galaxia y Serena parecía no haber cambiado desde entonces, salvo que ahora estaba interesada en su carrera. Aún se encontraba pensando en todo esto, hasta que se escuchó una explosión en la entrada de la cafetería. Las personas se escondieron en la cocina despavoridas, los vidrios se hicieron trizas, las sirenas de la policía cercana se empezaron a escuchar y algunos heridos caminaban dirigiéndose al interior de la cafetería, pues el origen de tal desastre estaba en la puerta del lugar.

\- ¡Serena! – ahora transformado como Tuxedo Mask buscó a Serena entre el humo, pues rápidamente se percató que no se trataba de una explosión cualquiera, ésta había sido causada por un monstruo.

\- Detente ahí vil monstruo, no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya y arruines esta cafetería con postres tan deliciosos. Te castigaré en nombre de la Luna. – Serena reaccionó mucho más rápido que él, ella ya se encontraba transformada en Sailor Moon frente a la criatura con forma humanoide. Esta vez el enemigo no era como con los que había luchado, hubiera jurado que se trataba una persona si no fuera porque tenía una mancha negra en todo su rostro y carecía de boca. Parecía una marioneta. ¿Cómo él podría haber causado tanto daño al lugar?. La respuesta no tardó en llegar, pues varios de monstruos iguales aparecieron rodeando el lugar. No parecía tener poderes sobre naturales, solo mucha fuerza y emitían un gas extraño.

\- No quiero hacerles daño Tuxedo Mask, parece que solo están siendo manipulados.

\- Llama a las demás.

En un lugar cercano

\- Esto será suficiente por ahora, ya verás que te quedarás sola Princesa de la Luna y tú y tus seres queridos sufrirán por lo que me hiciste. – se escuchaban carcajadas.

En la cafetería

Las asustadas personas aún se encontraban viendo como nuestros héroes luchaban contra esos seres, pero estaban aterrados por la situación. Una decena de esos monstruos habían ingresado a la cafetería y solo las Sailor Scouts y Tuxedo Mask se interponía en su camino.

\- - - ¿Han intentado algún ataque? – Rey estaba intentando esquivar un par de esos monstruos que emitían una especie de gas oscuro que empezaba a adormecerla. No parecía muy inteligentes ni se comunicaban, solo parecían seguir órdenes de asustar a las personas y hacerles daño.

\- - - Hasta ahora no nos hemos arriesgado, casi parecen humanos - Tuxedo Mask intentaba mantener a salvo a Sailor Moon subiéndola a un estante para que las criaturas no la alcanzaran. - ¿Creen que si Sailor Moon usa sus poderes podrá regresarlos a la normalidad?

\- - - Habrá que intentarlo. – Sailor Mercury no pudo encontrar alguna otra forma de evadir a los seres, y mirando a Sailor Moon le dijo – Ahora, intentémoslo con este par.

\- - - Claro. ¡Por el poder del cristal de la luna plateada! – El ataque funcionó pero solo hiso efecto con 2 de los monstruos, devolviéndoles su apariencia normal pero desmayados.

\- - - Parece que tienes que continuar con los demás – dijo Sailor Venus viendo a la docena de seres que se aproximaba – Nosotros los detendremos hasta que puedas encargarte de ellos.

\- - - Está bien.

Luego de cerca de 6 ataques Sailor Moon calló exhausta al piso. Alguien la miraba de lejos.

\- - - ¡Sailor Moon¡ ¿Te encuentras bien? – Sailor Jupiter pudo evitar que se golpeara con las mayólicas.

\- - - Sí, solo me siento cansada, ha sido suficiente por hoy, solo quiero descansar – Todos se acercaron a ayudarla, pero ella insistió en salir sola de la cafetería perdiendo su transformación al salir.

\- - - ¿Segura que te encuentras bien? – Darien esta vez estaba más preocupado.

\- - - Sí, solo quisiera ir a casa a dormir un poco, después de todo hoy ha sido un día pesado. – Pero antes de que los demás reaccionaran uno de los monstruos que se encontraba escondido se acercó a Serena y le lanzó una especie de luz oscura en su pecho. Los demás lo empujaron y apartaron a Serena. Al percibir que solo ella podía salvar a ese ser se transformó nuevamente por un segundo lanzándole el último ataque que le restaba para caer desmayada en los brazos de su querido Darien.


	3. III ¿EL FIN DE LA PAZ?

III. ¿EL FIN DE LA PAZ?

 _En el departamento de Darien_

Ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que ese monstruo había atacado a Serena y ella aún no despertaba, no parecía haber sido lesionada físicamente, solo dormía. El cielo se oscurecía, y las Sailors y Darien estaban expectantes a que Serena abra los ojos, todos se encontraban reunidos en la sala mientras la rubia descansaba en la habitación.

\- ¿Creen que deberíamos comentarles lo sucedido a Haruka y las demás? – Amy aún estaba cavilando sobre los nuevos enemigos, sin duda necesitarían ayuda para vencerlos si aparecían más de esos seres. Ahora que habían descubierto que solo se trataba de seres humanos solo el poder de su princesa los regresaría a la normalidad.

-Quizá deberíamos, después de todo son nuestras amigas y merecen saber que nuevamente nos enfrentamos a una amenaza – Rey estaba cabizbaja por la preocupación ante la salud de Serena y la aparición de otro enemigo.

-No puedo evitar pensar que éste sea el rival con el que nazca Tokio de Cristal – Mina también estaba asustada, el futuro que habían presenciado era ideal pero, solo podían alcanzarlo después de una lucha feroz. Después de la pelea con Caos todos habían estado muy unidos y habían vivido como chicas normales, parece que ese tiempo había terminado.

\- Solo espero que no le suceda nada a Serena – sus ojos verdes proyectaban intranquilidad, Lita era una chica muy fuerte pero a la vez delicada. ¿Sus vidas cambiarían después de este suceso?. Darien también estaba consternado, los signos vitales de su princesa estaban bien, pero aún no abría los ojos.

\- Ahora sí me siento mejor - Una despeinada Serena salió de la habitación algo adormecida. Todos se acercaron a ella.

\- ¿Te duele algo? – Su novio estaba preocupado y observaba si tenía algún moretón o alguna extremidad inamovible.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Mina insistía.

\- Sí, la verdad solo me sentía exhausta, pero ya me estoy mejor. – Realmente solo había sentido eso, al momento de ver como esa luz oscura entró en su pecho pensó que sentiría dolor, pero en lugar de eso solo estuvo cansada hasta que no aguantó más utilizar tantas veces sus poderes y se desmayó. -Hace tiempo que no nos transformábamos y eso pudo haber afectado mi resistencia, pero no se preocupen, estoy bien.

\- Esa cosa te lanzó algo ¿no sentiste nada? – Lita estaba extrañada porque todos habían visto el ataque.

\- No, tal vez el cristal de plata me protegió.  
\- Puede ser, pero si te sientes mal, no dudes en avisarnos. – Amy estaba más tranquila por ver a su amiga despertar, pero algo no estaba bien en toda esta situación. ¿Quién estaba detrás de este ataque?

\- Chicas, ahora que Serena está mejor debo irme, pero mañana deberíamos reunirnos con las Outers para comentarles lo sucedido, podría ser en el Templo. – Rey sugirió mirando a las demás.

-Claro – Todas se dirigieron a sus hogares pensando en el nuevo enemigo y el futuro. Darien dejó a Serena en su casa y caminó por las calles con una sola idea en su mente ¿será este el inicio de Tokio de Cristal?

\- ¿Qué sucede Rey? ¿Por qué nos han llamado? – La Outer y las Inner habían tenido contacto después de su enfrentamiento con Galaxia, pero el llamado de la pelinegra a altas horas de la noche la había dejado preocupada. Michiru solo colocó su mano en el hombro de su compañera para calmarla.

\- Ha aparecido un nuevo enemigo – con esta frase las chicas les empezaron a contar lo ocurrido el día anterior con lujo de detalles. Setsuna se preocupó por el ataque a su princesa, y se quedó pensativa, aparentemente no tenía daño alguno, pero alguna vez la Reyna Serenity le comentó de un gran daño que le hiso Caos. ¿será este el ataque que le causaría sufrimiento?

\- ¿Pero no te duele nada princesa? – La más pequeña de las Outers también mostraba preocupación, algo no andaba bien con el relato de las chicas. Además tenía un mal presentimiento. Serena solo afirmó y las demás acordaron dar aviso inmediato si el enemigo aparecía nuevamente. Después todos se retiraron con un gran pesar, pues la paz se había terminado.

Durante esa noche Rey intentó averiguar quién era el nuevo enemigo consultándole al fuego sagrado, sin embargo el fuego solo se avivó mostrándole sufrimiento y dolor de todas las Sailors.

 _A las afueras de la escuela_

\- No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, ya nos faltan solo unos meses para terminar la escuela – Mina estaba emocionada por empezar su carrera de actuación. - ¡Pronto seré la mejor actriz!

\- Ay Mina, mejor preocúpate por tus exámenes finales.

\- Amy, por qué eres siempre tan responsable. – La rubia empezó a reír ante una tímida Amy. Mientras conversaban Molly se acercó a las dos Sailors.

\- Hola chicas, ¿han visto a Serena? – Molly estaba algo disgustada.

\- No la hemos visto luego del último período – Mina se apresuró en decir.

\- Entiendo, quizá se le olvidó que iríamos a tomar unos helados. – Su disgusto pasó a ser tristeza, pues hace algunos años ya no eran las inseparables compañeras de siempre. – No vemos luego.

Mina y Amy se extrañaron y fueron a la casa de la rubia para verificar que todo se encuentre bien, pues aún estaba fresco el ataque que le propinaron.

\- Chicas qué bueno que vinieron. ¿y si vamos por un helado? – Serena respondió alegre saliendo del pórtico de su casa.

\- Pero no habías acordado salir con Molly a comer un helado, ay Serena seguro y lo olvidaste. – Mina seguía riendo, su amiga jamás cambiaría.

-¿Con quién? – su expresión parecía sincera.

\- Ya Serena, seguro y lo olvidaste – Mina y Amy empezaron a reír por la excusa de su amiga.

\- No estoy bromeando ¿quién es Molly?


	4. IV RECUERDOS

**IV. RECUERDOS**

 _En el Crown_

\- ¿Qué quieren decir con que no recuerda a Molly? – Rey aún estaba intrigada por lo comentado por sus compañeras.

\- Le hemos preguntado varias veces sobre ella y al parecer no sabe ni quién es – Mina estaba preocupada. ¿Cómo es que de un día para el otro Serena deje de recordar a una de sus mejores amigas? Serena y Molly había sido buenas amigas desde antes de conocer su identidad de Sailor Moon, incluso la conoció antes que a ellas, es cierto que no se frecuentaban tanto pero de ahí a no recordar ni su nombre era distinto.

\- Quizá solo está bromeando. – Lita veía como Serena se distraía con el popular juego de Sailor V.

\- También lo pensamos pero parece que no es así. – La peliazul le contestó a sus compañeras.

Después de una hora en el Crown Serena empezó a despedirse de las chicas para dirigirse a su hogar, pero en ese momento llegó Darien.

\- Hola Serena ¿ya te ibas?

\- Estaba a punto de irme pero puedo quedarme unos minutos para estar contigo – la rubia sonrió de oreja a oreja pues no pensaba encontrarse con su amado príncipe ese día. Las chicas y Darien empezaron a conversar afablemente.

\- He escuchado que Riu Hatowe dará un concierto cerca el fin de semana. ¿por qué no vamos? – Mina lo decía animada pues, el día anterior todos habían estado algo deprimidos por la aparición de los monstruos y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que levantarles el ánimo que con un concierto de uno de los cantantes más famosos de Japón.

\- Me agrada la idea, podríamos comprar las entradas mañana. – Todos conocían la calidad de música de Riu así que Rey no pudo negarse.

\- Pensaba estudiar para los exámenes.

\- Amy, ¡vamos! Aún no pienses en la escuela – Serena miraba a su amiga en forma de ruego. Amy aceptó.

\- ¿Cómo no tenemos a nuestros amigos de Three Light para que nos lleven a esta clase de eventos. – Mina extrañaba a los chicos, pero sobre todo a Yaten. Amy también cambió su expresión, pues recordó los buenos momentos que pasó con los chicos, en especial Taiki. Serena recordó a Seiya con nostalgia, se habían hecho grandes amigos en poco tiempo.

\- Sí, es una pena que la princesa Kayuu no les permita visitar la Tierra ¿tanto demorará la reconstrucción de su planeta? – Esta vez intervino Lita. Seiya, Yaten y Taiki habían compartido buenos momentos con las chicas, y luego de su batalla con Galaxia se había separado de tal forma que no había vuelto a comunicarse con ellos.

\- ¿La princesa Kayuu? ¿Acaso es la novia de Seiya? – Serena intervino sorprendida.

\- ¿De qué hablas Serena tonta? Si es la princesa de Kinmoku.

\- No me fastidies Rey, yo no conozco a la princesa Kayuu, no es mi culpa. – Todos los presentes la miraron asombrados, realmente no recordaba a la gobernante de Kinmoku. No habían sido tan cercanas pero la situación bajo la cual se conocieron fue memorable. Ante la mirada de las chicas Darien se limitó a decir que se trataba de un malentendido.

\- No entiendo por qué todos ponen esa cara, yo no conozco a esa persona. Bueno me tengo que ir o mi mamá me regañará. – Las chicas solo movieron su manos en señal de adiós – Darien nos vemos mañana para tomar un helado y luego comprar las entradas ¿verdad? – su novio asintió y regresó con las chicas.

\- Esto me está preocupando. – Lita trataba de pensar qué sucedía con Serena.

\- ¿A qué se refieren? – Darien aún no terminaba de entender las miradas de las Sailor, pero sí le extraño la actitud de Serena.

\- Sucede que Serena no recuerda a Molly ni a la princesa Kayuu – Rey intervino.

\- ¿Estos olvidos serán a causa del ataque de ese monstruo? – Amy estaba pensándolo hacía un buen rato, pero se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta. – Darien se consternó y regresó la mirada donde hace unos minutos su amada princesa se había ido. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Será mejor que se lo contemos a las demás y debemos estar alertas - Todos asintieron a lo dicho por Mina.


	5. V EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

**V. EL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES**

 _En un planeta lejano_

\- Al fin todo está en orden. – se sentó en señal de satisfacción viendo a través de la ventana el arduo trabajo terminado.

\- Nos tomó más tiempo del que pensábamos. – dijo mirando el cielo.

\- No te quejes, un planeta no se reconstruye tan rápido. – mostró su molestia por el último comentario.

 _En el Templo_

Las inner y las outer se reunieron para discutir lo sucedido con Serena e idear alguna solución, entre todas tendrían que arribar a alguna respuesta a su problema.

\- Darien ha salido con Serena para distraerla, pero la situación es seria – Rey intentó toda la noche que el fuego sagrado le diera alguna respuesta sobre la pérdida de memoria de su amiga, pero no obtuvo resultados.

\- ¿Y nos quedaremos aquí sin hacer nada hasta que cabeza de bombón olvide quiénes somos?

\- Debemos encontrar al enemigo. – la más joven de las Sailors se pronunció – esto pone en peligro a nuestra princesa.

\- ¿Pero por dónde deberíamos empezar? – Mina dijo angustiada, pues no quería que su amiga se olvide de todo por lo cual han luchado y sobretodo su amistad.

\- Pues si vamos a esa cafetería donde ocurrió el ataqué quizá podamos obtener algunas pistas – Amy sugirió, ya que nada más sensato se le ocurría.

\- ¡Vamos! – Haruka no perdió ni un solo minuto para evitar que su princesa sufriera un daño irreversible.

 _En el parque_

\- Darien qué bueno que hayan suspendido tus clases de hoy, así podemos pasar todo el día juntos – la rubia estaba abrazada del brazo de su novio e ignoraba la preocupación de las Sailors y del mismo Darien.

\- Es cierto, ¿te gustaría ir a algún lugar? – el pelinegro intentaba alejarla de sus amigas debido a que ya estaban reunidas cavilando un plan para evitar que la memoria de Serena se siga deteriorando.

\- ¡Al parque de diversiones!- mencionó emocionada.

\- Entonces vayamos.

Al llegar al parque de diversiones Serena se subió a varios juegos, y ante su insistencia Darien también la acompañó en algunos. Al no crecer con sus padres, Darien no había tenido muchos momentos como ese. De pronto Serena recordó que algunos años atrás también había visitado aquel parque de diversiones. Sin duda fueron buenos recuerdos por lo que se quedó pensando en su buen amigo.

\- ¿Sucede algo Serena? - al ver que ya no comía su algodón dulce rosado y miraba al cielo.

\- No, nada, es solo que recordé a nuestros amigos. – la rubia sonriendo y sus ojos empezaron a volverse vidriosos.

\- ¿Qué amigos?

\- A Seiya, Taiki y Yaten. Ellos me ayudaron mucho cuando estuve sola. – su mirada ahora era hacia el piso. Ojalá los pudiera ver una vez más.

\- Me hubiese gustado conocerlos más. Quizá algún día regresen – Darien intentaba animarla. La última vez que vio a esos muchachos Seiya le había dicho a su novia que no la olvidaría, Serena era muy despistada para notarlo, pero sabía que sus intenciones sobrepasaban la amistad. Habían pasado varios años y el recuerdo de esos muchachos se había mantenido en la mente de su novia, incluso con este problema de memoria que enfrentaba, aún los recordaba.

\- ¿Tú crees? – Serena ahora estaba entusiasmada – Sería increíble.

De pronto una explosión se escuchó muy cerca de donde estaban Darien y Serena. El pelinegro inmediatamente llamó a las chicas para que acudieran en su auxilio. Las personas habían huido despavoridas del lugar, inmediatamente Tuxedo Mask se transformó y buscó con la vista a Serena, a quien vio que estaba tirada en el piso, al parecer se había caído por el remesón del impacto, aunque no estaba herida.

Dirigiéndose a ambos se encontraban una docena de los mismos monstruos que habían visto en la cafetería, se trataba del mismo enemigo. Las criaturas los rodeaban poco a poco y Tuxedo Mask levantó a Serena, quién se veía bastante abrumada.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí – Serena miraba las criaturas con temor.

\- Deberías transformarte antes que nos ataquen.

\- ¿Transformarme? – la rubia miraba estupefacta a Tuxedo Mask - ¿A qué te refieres?

\- A transformarte en Sailor Moon – dijo con desesperación, eso no podía suceder, ¿acaso había olvidado su identidad como Sailor Moon? ¿eso significada que ya no recordaría todas sus batallas? ¿Lo recordaba a él?

\- No sé a qué se refiere señor, debo buscar a mi … - Serena cayó por unos segundos - ¿a quién estaba buscando?

\- Serena – Darien la miró con tristeza, desde que las chicas le habían comentado los problemas de memoria se había preguntado si llegaría a olvidarlo a él, su historia después de todo había sido compleja. Ellos dos no se conocían tanto tiempo antes de ser novios, siempre había luchado contra algún enemigo y recordado sus vidas pasadas, pero al perderse la memoria de quiénes habían sido, podría suceder que su princesa pierda su recuerdo y también su amor. La protegió de los monstruos hasta que llegaron las chicas.

\- ¿Qué sucede, por qué aún no han regresado a su estado natural a esas criaturas? – Jupiter estaba peleando con los seres evitando dañarlos mucho, pues se trataba de personas. A pesar de eso Tuxedo Mask no contestó y solo se limitaba a proteger a una Serena muy asustada, quien estaba debajo de una de las mesas evitando ver al monstruo.

\- ¿Qué sucede príncipe? ¿Por qué la princesa aún no se transforma? - Setsuna se acercó a él preocupada, ahora todas observaban al actuar de Serena y Tuxedo Mask.

\- Ello ya no recuerda que es Sailor Moon. – Las chicas no lo podían creer, eso quería decir que tampoco las recordaba a ellas, ninguno de los momentos vividos, cómo se conocieron, su amistad, todo había quedado en el olvido.

\- Lo solucionaremos de alguna forma – Haruka le dijo a todas, ahora debemos pensar en cómo acabar con estas cosas, estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero Michiru la detuvo.

\- No podemos darnos el lujo de atacar a personas inocentes. – ambas se miraron, eran un momento difícil, pero debían afrontarlo unidas. Mientras las Sailors intentaban defenderse y Tuxedo Mask bloqueaba los ataques dirigidos a Serena, ella no entendía qué ocurría, ¿quiénes eran todas esas personas? Ante el temor, aprovechó que los monstruos retrocedieron se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección a la salida.

\- ¡Serena nooo! – Tuxedo Mak gritó, pero era muy tarde, ahora solo se veía una luz plateada alejándose hacia el cielo.


	6. VI DÍAS PASADOS

**VI. DÍAS PASADOS**

Después de la reunión con las chicas sobre la situación de Serena fuimos inmediatamente a la cafetería donde había ocurrido el primer ataque, pensamos que podríamos encontrar alguna pista. Cuando llegamos el lugar había sido reconstruido, casi ni se notaba que había sucedido algún ataque en ese lugar, las ventanas estaban impecables, la pintura brillante y los clientes pedían la carta como si no hubiese sido un lugar de batalla entre las Sailors y esos seres.

\- ¿y ahora qué buscamos? Se ve que han limpiado todo. – Mina no tenía ni idea de qué buscar, y tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esta situación.

\- Algún indicio o pista, lo que sea. – Haruka estaba molesta porque tampoco tenía idea de qué estaban buscando.

Mientras las chicas buscaban pistas Hotaru salió de la cafetería y vio caminando por la acera a uno de los muchachos que recordaba había sido poseído por el enemigo. Antes de arrepentirse lo llamó y corrió a su lado.

\- Hola – La pelinegra dijo con timidez

\- Hola – el chico usaba unos jeans y una polera roja, se veía muy saludable en apariencia, pero parecía extrañado por la actitud de Hotaru.

\- Yo solo quería saber si te encuentras bien

\- ¿si me encuentro bien? Pues… - el muchacho titubeó – claro. ¿por qué lo preguntas? ¿quién eres?

\- Solo pasaba por aquí y me pareció verte diferente hace unos días. – no le quedaba más opción que mentirle para no revelarle su verdadera identidad.

\- Ahh, es solo que discutí con mi novia. ¡Qué bueno que me deshice de esa cualquiera!.

\- Ohh, está bien – Hotaru se arrepintió, quizá esa no sea la forma de descubrir qué le sucedió, se notaba que él no tenía ni idea. Además la forma despectiva con la que se refirió a su novia la hiso retroceder.

\- Disculpa si me expresé mal, es solo que ella me engañó y estaba furioso. Ese día estaba por aquí cuando la vi besándose con un amigos mío ¿Puedes creerlo? Encima era mi amigo. – Decía ofuscado el joven.

\- Ya veo, y ¿qué hiciste?

\- Les reclamé a ambos, pero luego … - hiso una pausa que inquietó a Hotaru. – No nada.

\- ¿No te sentiste diferente? – se arriesgó la joven.

\- Sentí dolor en mi pecho, parecía que algo oprimía mi corazón, luego … - nuevamente hiso una pausa – olvídalo, después de todo ni te conozco. – el muchacho se volteó y se fue.

Hotaru regresó a la cafetería, donde todas estaban sentadas en una mesa, ya que no habían encontrado pistas. Rápidamente, la pelinegra les contó la conversación que sostuvo con el joven.

\- Es caos. – Setsuna dijo muy segura – está intentando vengarse de nuestra princesa. Toda la miraron atónitas ¿no estaba el caos derrotado? Hicieron un gran sacrificio en aquella batalla, y resulta que ahora estaba de vuelta.

\- No puede ser, ya lo derrotó Serena – Rey se enfureció, nunca vivirían una vida tranquila - ¿cómo estás tan segura que es Caos? – todas las muchachas vieron a Setsuna con ansiedad.

\- La Reyna me contó una vez que el Caos intentó vengarse de una batalla que le ganaron, me contó que las hiso sufrir mucho, y su objetivo fue separarlas. - Las muchachas estaban sorprendidas. La Sailor del tiempo nunca les contaba situaciones del futuro, esto debía ser algo grave, pero antes de que dijeran algo Darien llamó pidiendo auxilio.

Todas las muchachas llegaron raudamente al parque de diversiones, solo para ver una imagen que les causó asombro. Serena no estaba transformada, solo estaba ¿escondiéndose?.

\- ¿Qué sucede, por qué aún no han regresado a su estado natural a esas criaturas? – Jupiter estaba peleando con los seres evitando dañarlos mucho, pues se trataba de personas. A pesar de eso Tuxedo Mask no contestó y solo se limitaba a proteger a una Serena muy asustada, quien estaba debajo de una de las mesas evitando ver al monstruo.

\- ¿Qué sucede príncipe? ¿Por qué la princesa aún no se transforma? - Setsuna se acercó a él preocupada, ahora todas observaban al actuar de Serena y Tuxedo Mask.

\- Ello ya no recuerda que es Sailor Moon. – Las chicas no lo podían creer, eso quería decir que tampoco las recordaba a ellas, ninguno de los momentos vividos, cómo se conocieron, su amistad, todo había quedado en el olvido.

\- Lo solucionaremos de alguna forma – Haruka le dijo a todas - ahora debemos pensar en cómo acabar con estas cosas - estaba a punto de atacarlos, pero Michiru la detuvo.

\- No podemos darnos el lujo de atacar a personas inocentes. – ambas se miraron, eran un momento difícil, pero debían afrontarlo unidas. Mientras las Sailors intentaban defenderse y Tuxedo Mask bloqueaba los ataques dirigidos a Serena, ella no entendía qué ocurría, ¿quiénes eran todas esas personas? Ante el temor, aprovechó que los monstruos retrocedieron se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección a la salida.

Antes que se percataran de lo ocurrido unos de esos monstruos apareció frente a Serena, este era diferente, poco a poco se la formó una sonrisa en su rostro, fue algo muy extraño pues esas criaturas no tenían boca, y se limitó a decir: "Ahora ya no estarán juntos nunca más". Una ráfago oscura se dirigió a la princesa que impactó en su pecho.

\- ¡Serena nooo! – Tuxedo Mask gritó, pero era muy tarde.

Serena empezó a brillar y a hacerse transparente. Rápidamente se empezó a perder su forma corpórea y ahora solo se veía una luz plateada alejándose hacia el cielo…

\- Esa fue la última vez que la vimos. – Rey terminó su relato con lágrimas en su rostro, había pasado el tiempo pero aún le dolía como si hubiese sido ayer.

\- ¡No puede ser! ¿Hace cuánto sucedió eso? – un muchacho expresó con dolor en su corazón, estaba a punto de gritar, llorar, destrozar todo a su paso.

\- Hace más de 6 años. – Rey no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Y no continuaron buscándola?

\- Por supuesto, pero no tuvimos éxito. Hemos buscado tanto tiempo que ya no tenemos fuerzas. – Sus amigas la acompañaban con su dolor, Amy, Lita y Mina también sufrían al igual que Rey.

\- ¡Qué rápido se rinden! - dijo irascible – Yo mismo iré a busca a mi bombón.


	7. VII HOY

**VII. ESPERANZA**

 _En el departamento de los Kou_

\- ¡No puedo creer que se hayan rendido! - el pelinegro estaba furibundo.

\- ¡Cálmate Seiya! - Yaten también estaba sorprendido y molesto por lo que las muchachas les contaron. Ellos también perdieron a su princesa, pero ellos viajaron y lucharon por recuperarla.

\- ¡Bombón está perdida!- ahora golpeaba la mesa de su sala causando un remesón que disgustó a Taiki.

\- ¡Seiya basta! nosotros también tenemos una misión que cumplir.

\- ¡Y cómo lo haremos sin Bombón!

\- Eso podría tener solución. - Ambos muchachos miraron atentos a Taiki, él era el más listo de los tres, puede que haya descubierto la forma de encontrar a Serena.

El día anterior Seiya estaba extasiado por llegar a la Tierra, había tardado tantos años en ver nuevamente a su Bombón y por fin sería el día que tanto había esperado. Consiguieron el mismo depatamento que tuvieron hace años y al día siguiente, antes que sus hermanos se levantaran fue a casa de su querida Bombón. Sabía que ella tenía alguien a quien amar, pero solo le bastaba verla una vez más, ver sus ojos celestes que lo enamoraban tanto. ¿Qué estaría haciendo después de tantos años? ¿se habría casado con su novio?¿trabajaría en algo? algunas ideas lo animaban más que otras, pero al fin y a cabo solo quería verla. Tocó la puerta de su casa, al poco tiempo salió su madre.

\- Buenos días señora. ¿está Serena?.

\- ¿Eras amigo de mi hija? - contestó Ikuko mirando hacia abajo. Esa frase lo dejó extrañado. Ella dijo "eras".

\- Sí, soy Seiya Kou.

\- Prefieron no hablar de esto, ¿por qué no vas a ver a sus amigas para que te cuenten? Fue un gusto conocerte. - Ikuko cerró la puerta de su casa dejándolo anonadado. Aún miraba la puerta de su casa, luego vio el bacón, estaba vacío.

Ante tanta incertidumbre se dirigió al templo Hirakawa, donde vivía Rey, era el único lugar que se ocurrió ir, allí se encontró con su abuelo quien le dió un número de celular para que encuentre a su nieta.

\- Si, diga. - una voz más madura de la que recordaba le contestó.

\- Rey, soy Seiya - no se escuchó respuesta alguna - Rey ¿dónde está Bombón? - nuevamente hubo silencio.

\- Yo...

\- Rey ¿qué sucede? - ahora la voz de Seiya mostraba desesperación.

\- ¿Podríamos vernos en una hora en el café Tous? Les dire a las chicas que vayan, sería buena idea que tanto Yaten como Taiki también acudan.

\- Pero esa no es una respuesta, ¿dónde está Bombón?

\- Nos vemos en una hora. - la muchacha colgó, dejando al pelinegro intrigado. Fue a buscar a sus hermanos y se encontraron con las chicas en el sitio pactado, donde les contaron lo que había sucedido con su adorado Bombón.

\- Taiki habla de una vez, ¿cuál es tu plan? - Seiya agarró por los brazos exigiéndole una respuesta.

\- Sé que ya no tenemos los poderes de antes - las tres sabían que ya no eran lo que solían ser, y ello fue una de las razones por lo cual demoraron tanto en volver - pero nosotros también perdimos a nuestra princesa y la encontramos ¿verdad? - Los muchachos asintieron.

\- ¿Dices que debemos volver a cantar? - ahora el peliplateado era quien lo miraba - ¿crees que funcionará? no creo que nos recuerde, si ni recordaa a su novio.

\- No perdemos nada intentándolo, además deberíamos hablar otra vez con las muchachas, creo que no fuimos justos al irnos tan intempestivamente de ese lugar, ellas también deben de haber sufrido mucho. - Sabían que tenía razón, debió ser duró para ellas ver desaparecer a su amiga.

\- Tienes razón - admitió Seiya- debemos intentarlo, hablaré con nuestro antiguo representante para volver a los escenarios.

 _Un mes después en el aeropuerto de Estados Unidos_

Una joven miraba la pantalla de vuelos pendientes. No tenía más que un par de maletas y estaba jadeando, pues había llegado tarde al aeropuerto. La joven tenía cabello negro que le llegaba más abajo del hombro y unos hermosos ojos celestes cubiertos por lentes de sol negros, su contextura era delgada y de estatura media. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules, unos botines negros y una blusa blanca. La encargada hiso el último llamado del vuelo 145, a lo que la joven reaccionó y se dirigió a la puerta de embarque.

\- Buenos días, boleto por favor.

\- Aquí está. - hiso entrega del boleto y sonrió.

\- Que tenga buen viaje.

\- Gracias. - la joven encontró su asiento y sentó acomodando sus maletas, estaba emocionada. Un joven de cabello rubio y ojos cafes se sentó a su lado la observó por un rato, hasta que por fin se animó a hablarle.

\- ¿Primera vez que visitas Japón?

\- Sí, mi madre es de allá, pero es la primera vez que voy para allá.

\- Entiendo, ésta es la segunda vez que voy, a primera fue por turismo, pero ahora voy por trabajo.

\- Yo también voy por trabajo.

\- ¿Y a qué te dedicas?

\- Soy reportera.

\- Ohhh, ¿y vas a ir a trabajar a algún canal de televisión o un períodico?

\- Me gustaría, pero por ahora me enviaron a hacer un reportaje a un grupo musical - dijo la joven algo triste.

\- Ya veo, yo voy a trabajar en un períodico. - la muchacha sonrió, quisá el seguimiento de este grupo musical no sea tan malo. Claro que hubiese querido hacer reportaje de investigación o cubrir las noticias del momento, pero la subestimaban mucho, después de todo recien había egresado de la universidad y aún consideraban que tenía poca experiencia para trabajar en algo más serio. Eso le moletaba, pero no perdería ni una oportunidad.

\- Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sophie. - Sequitó los lentes de sol, a lo que el muchacho quedó embelesado.

\- Soy Patrick.


	8. VIII ENCUENTRO INESPERADO

**VIII. ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Sophie estaba alegre por su afortunado encuentro con Patrick, resulta que era editor de uno de los periódicos más reconocidos de Japón "Diario Uno". Además se trataba de una persona muy amable, que suerte tuvo de sentarse junto a él en el avión. Después de terminar la universidad, ya que era una de las primeras de su clase la contrató el diario "News Today", pero no pensó que la designaría al área de espectáculos. Ella estaba lista para empezar reportajes de investigación y le insistió a sus jefes que le permitieran empezar con cualquier cosa, pero no pensó que le enviarían a hacer un reportaje a un grupo musical del momento.

La realidad era que esos grupos no eran de su agrado, prefería centrarse en su carrera, por eso no tenía tantos amigos y no vaciló en aceptar la única propuesta que tenía, quizá si hacía un reportaje revelador podría ganar algo de respecto por parte de sus jefes. Ese siempre había sido su problema, nunca le daban el reconocimiento y la confianza que ella necesitaba, sucedió en la escuela, sucedió en la universidad, y ahora sucedía en su trabajo, tal vez por eso se esforzó tanto en ser una de las mejores de su clase, por eso y porque no quería regresar con su familia.

 _En un café cercano al centro de la ciudad_

\- Sophie que bueno que pudiste venir – Patrick le sonrió. Le había escrito al correo electrónico que le dio en el avión ya que estaban en la ciudad y sus trabajos eran afines, pero no estaba seguro que aceptara la invitación.

\- Hola Patrick , no podría faltar– se dieron un beso en la mejilla y se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una de las ventanas. Sophie traía puesto unos jeans negros, una blusa azul y unos botines también negros, además tenía su negra cabellera suelta, ese era su estilo.

\- ¿Y ya empezaste a trabajar con los Three Lights? – Patrick tenía un estilo casual con unos jeans y una camisa a rayas informal.

\- Aún no, vine una semana antes para conocer la ciudad e investigar algo sobre ellos, no puedo solo presentarme y ello me darán toda la información. ¿tú los conoces?

\- He escuchado su música – No parecía que el rubio fuese su fan.

\- Ya veo, no soy la única a quien no le agrada esa música. – ambos rieron. La mesera llegó, Patrick pidió un café y Sophie un helado.

\- No es algo temprano para un helado. – después de todo eran las 10 de la mañana.

\- Nunca es temprano para un helado. – nuevamente ambos sonrieron. – ¿ya te instalaste en el periódico?

\- Estoy en eso, pero como tú espero conocer más la ciudad.

\- ¿Pero no que ya habías venido?

\- Sí, pero hay lugares nuevos, por ejemplo, en el trabajo me entregaron unas invitaciones a una nueva disco que han abierto en la ciudad, hoy es su inauguración. ¿No te gustaría acompañarme? – el muchacho la miró con unos adorables ojos cafés.

\- Claro, yo también quiero conocerla, además tengo que familiarizarme con esos lugares, allí suelen ir los cantantes.

\- Es cierto, tal vez te cruces con el grupo musical.

La conversación que sostuvieron fue muy entretenida. Esa mañana temprano revisó su correo y al ver que su amigo le había escrito se alistó y fue inmediatamente a su encuentro. Ahora estaba alistándose para su salida. No era usual que tuviera una vida nocturna muy agotadora, pero si iba a hacer un reportaje a esos muchachos tenía que adecuarse a su forma de vida. Patrick había insistido en recogerla de su departamento, pero ella prefirió darle el encuentro en el lugar, no quería ser una damisela a la que tenían que recoger y dejar en su casa, eso no era parte de su personalidad, ella era independiente y segura de sí misma.

Al llegar a la puerta de la discoteca no pudo evitar las miradas por parte de los chicos que estaban haciendo la fila. Buscó a Patrick entre estos chicos, pero lo encontró en la misma puerta de la disco.

\- Hola Patrick, vamos a hacer la fila, parece larga – aparentemente la fila doblaba la calle, después de todo era inauguración del lugar.

\- Podemos ir entrando, porque … ya tenemos pase. – ambos entraron al lugar y estaba oscuro, salvo algunas luces que enfocaban un escenario y la pista de baile. Había mucho ruido por lo que no pudieron evitar juntarse el uno con el otro para hablar.

\- Sí que es popular este lugar. – la joven tenía puesto un pequeño vestido negro, simple, pero que la hacía lucir hermosa, además combinaba muy bien con sus sandalias de taco su cabello ondeado y aretes plateados largos.

\- Eso parece. No te había dicho que luces hermosa – Patrick estaba algo apenado, pero se atrevió a decirlo. Él era muy apuesto y más de una chica lo miraba, pero su centro de Atención era Sophie.

\- Gracias, tú también te ves bien – por suerte la luz tenue no permitió ver el rubor de sus mejillas.

\- Te traeré un trago, ¿alguna preferencia?

\- Sorpréndeme. – ante esto Patrick se fue a la barra, la cual estaba llena, así que iba a pasar un buen tiempo hasta que regresara.

 _En el departamento de los Kou_

\- No quiero ir a esa discoteca – no iba a encontrar a su Bombón en un lugar como ese. La única vez que había ido a esos lugares fue con él.

\- Seiya, el dueño de ese lugar está financiando algunos conciertos, el contrato nos obliga a ir es estos eventos. – Taiki como siempre la voz de la razón había hablado. – Alístate que ya estamos tarde.

Los chicos se alistaron y partieron rumbo a la discoteca cuya inauguración contaría con personalidades importantes y famosas cómo ellos.

 _En la discoteca_

Seiya estaba casando de traía un traje negro y una actitud insoportable. Sus mismos hermanos le pidieron que se vaya a otro rincón de la discoteca, tomó una bebida y se fue a otra área. Él solo quería irse de aquel lugar, ¿qué estaría haciendo su Bombón en esos momentos? ¿con quién estaría?, mientras iba sumido en estos pensamiento chocó con una joven de cabellos negros haciendo que un poco de su bebida caiga encima de ella.

\- Rayos – la joven reclamó mirando hacia abajo, afortunadamente no había manchado su vestido, pero sus piernas sí habían recibido algunas gotas.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención - Seiya tomó un servilleta y se la ofreció. Al levantar ambos la vista, el muchacho se cruzó con sus unos ojos celestes que no podía olvidar.

\- ¿Bombón? – No podía evitar pensarlo, pero esta joven era distinta, sin bien tenía un parecido extraordinario, sus cabellos eran negros y mucho más cortos de lo que ella usualmente usaba y su vestimenta era muy distinta a lo ella hubiese elegido. Aquella palabra salió de su boca sin poder evitarlo. ¿realmente era ella?.

\- Está bien, no pasó nada. – Sophie miró al joven y no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente atractivo, además se le hacía familiar, lo había visto antes. Ahora estaba limpiándose. – ¿nos hemos visto antes verdad?

\- Pues… - la poca luz no permitía que Seiya confirme que se trataba de su Bombón, era una persona distinta, pero el parecido era innegable. – tú…

\- Sophie, pero sí que tienes suerte. – Patrick había llegado con las bebidas – encontraste a la estrella que buscabas. Seiya no pudo evitar pensar que sus palabras no habían sido elegidas al azar.

\- Ahh claro, eres Seiya Kou de los Three Lights ¡Qué suerte tengo! – Ahora Sophie le ofreció su mano en señal de saludo – Yo soy Sophie Cox. – Ambos se dieron la mano sin evitar sentir algo especial, ambos se miraron. – Soy la reportera del News Today y estaré haciéndoles unas entrevistas.

\- Mucho gusto – Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía que averiguar si se trataba de su Bombón. Mientras un grupo de fans se le acercaban.

\- Sophie, ¿bailamos? – Patrick los interrumpió a lo que la muchacha asintió. El grupo de chicas que ya estaba rodeando a Seiya no le permitiría entablar una conversación.

\- Nos vemos Seiya, la próxima semana estaré molestándote. – Sophie sonrió y le hiso un guiño. ¿Ella era su Bombón?


	9. IX SOLEDAD

IX. SOLEDAD

Desde ese día su vida ya no era la misma. Era su culpa. Aunque todas las Sailors estuvieron presentes y evitar que el Caos se a lleve era imposible. Era su culpa, seguía resonando en su mente después de 6 años. Era su culpa.

Se levantó de la diminuta cama que estaba ubicada en una de las habitaciones del hospital. Estaba en medio de esas noches en que era necesario continuar con sus rondas para olvidar. Los primeros meses él y las chicas buscaron incansablemente, su prioridad era Serena. Luego pasó el tiempo, debían de continuar con su vida, aún así no se detuvieron y empezaron a viajar. Rey y Lita fueron al norte del país; Mina y Amy al Sur, las outer se repartieron otra parte del país. Incluso Amy pensó en buscar en los registros del gobierno, pero aún así no la encontraron. ¿Y cómo buscar? ella no los recordaría. Pasados los 4 años sus búsquedas fueron disminuyendo. Las posibilidades de que estuviera fuera del país aumentaban, era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Setsuna no podía acceder a las puertas del tiempo y ahora cada uno buscaba por separado. Mina había utilizado su carrera de actriz para buscarla en cada ciudad que visitaba; Rey también aprovechó su oportunidad en el modelaje para viajar a lugares donde no habían ido; Lita hiso lo mismo, ahora era una chef reconocida; y Amy rechazó una propuesta de estudiar medicina en el extranjero para quedarse con sus compañeras, no podían darse el lujo de separarse aún más, además habían buenas universidades en el país. Las 4 no podían estar tan unidas como antes pero se reunían de vez en cuando.

Las outer estaban en una situación similar, cada una estaba en lo suyo, Haruka con los autos; Michiru con su música; Setsuna se involucró en el mundo de la moda; y Hotaru ya estaba terminando la escuela. Sin embargo, utilizaban cada oportunidad para buscarla. Trataron de seguir a Caos, pero desapareció ese día. Las personas que habían sido atacadas no tenían ninguna observación relevante, solo parecía ser que el Caos estaba en los corazones de las personas, y donde hay algo de odio, egoísmo, celos o malas intenciones el Caos aparecía, y fue esto lo que sucedió con los monstruos, eran dominados por Caos. Lastimosamente nunca más pudieron encontrarlo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien Dr. Shiva? - la enfermera lo notó algo distraído.

\- Sí, haré unas rondas más antes de irme. - tomó algunas historias y caminó hasta la siguiente habitación. Darien era un hombre apuesto, su cabello azabache causaba un atractivo contraste con sus ojos, además era un hombre muy caballeroso e inteligente, características que agradaban mucho a sus compañeras, pero no se le había visto nada serio. Lo habían visto salir a tomar un café con una u otra chica, pero solo eso, quizá porque la culpa no le permitía vivir plenamente.

Terminó sus rondas a las 10 de la mañana, pero aún no tenía sueño, así que fue a tomar desayuno a un café cercano al centro de la ciudad. se sentó en una de las mesas junto a unas ventanas cuando la mesera se acercó con la misma frase de siempre.

\- ¿Café verdad? - ya era un cliente frecuente y conocían sus gustos - ahora se lo traigo junto a unas tostadas y unos huevos revueltos.

\- Gracias - Darien la miró con amabilidad. Minutos después la mesera pasó nuevamente a su lado, pero con una copa de helado. Le trajo recuerdos, sin duda. La siguió con la mirada hasta que observó que se lo entregó a una joven de cabello negro. Algún rato después la joven y su acompañante se levantaron, pero al instante que la joven volteó el rostro en señal de agradecimiento a los meseros, lo notó. Ese brillo celeste que había estado buscando. Pero fue un momento tan fugaz que cuando pudo reaccionar ya se había ido. ¿Habrá sido su imaginación? Después de todo había tenido un día extenuante y largo de trabajo, por otra parte aquella joven se veía diferente y su cabello era más corto y negro.

 _En el departamento de los Kou_

 _-_ ¿En qué piensas tanto? - el ojiverde miró a Seiya con curiosidad, desde la noche anterior había estado meditabundo.

\- Creo... no nada - aún no sabía si decirlo. - Taiki ¿cómo se llamaba la reportera estadounidense que vendría a hacernos el reportaje?

\- Sophie Cox - Taiki no levantó la mirada de su libro. Seiya le agradeció y se fue del departamento. Llamó a su agente y le pidió que averiguara los datos de la reportera. Su agente no le falló.

Seiya tenía puesto una gorra y unos lentes para que no lo reconocieran, usaba unos jeans holgados y una camiseta roja para pasar desapercibido. Esperó un largo rato en la calle del departamento de Sophie hasta que la vio pasar por la acera. Sophie usaba un atuendo casual, unos jeans y una blusa negra, traía sus clásicos botines y su cabello suelto. Caminó unas cuadras y entró a un supermercado, allí compró algunos víveres y pagó en caja. Salió de la tienda, pero la perdió. Miró para todas partes sin poder verla nuevamente.

\- ¡Ajá!, con que eras tú el que me seguía.


	10. X PARECIDOS

X. PARECIDOS

\- ¡Ajá!, con que eras tú el que me seguía. - el joven estaba sorprendido, lo había descubierto y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza ante su bella mirada.

\- Sabes los muchachos que siguen así las chicas se les llama mañosos - esa frase sonó muy familiar. Era la misma frase que su Bombón le había dicho cuando fue a buscarla a su balcón hace varios años. Esta era su oportunidad de descubrir si se trataba de su Bombón, no podía desperdiciarla, aunque tampoco podía lucir como un acosador. Ahora podía verla a la luz del día. El parecido era innegable, su rostro, su contextura, su tamaño y sobre todo sus ojos, esos ojos que lo enamoraron tanto. Debía asegurarse que se trataba de ella, ya que otras de sus características como sus cabello y personalidad era distintas.

\- Yo solo vine a comprar unas cosas que Taki me pidió pero no las encontré. Además alguien tan atractivo como yo no tiene porqué seguir a las jovencitas.- Esto causó la risa de Sophie.

\- Eres muy gracioso. Bueno debo irme, no soy muy buena cocinando y normalmente me demoro mucho.

\- Yo estaba por ir a almorzar a un restaurante que se encuentra a unas cuadras. Si deseas puedes acompañarme y ahorrarte ese tiempo en la cocina.

\- Pues...- la pelinegra dudo un poco, no sabía si era correcto involucrarse con alguien como él.

\- Sirven un helado delicioso - interrumpió sus pensamientos.

\- Vamos.

Los jóvenes caminaron unas cuadras, Seiya evitaba que lo reconocieran, rápidamente llegaron al restaurante. Era muy modesto y no habían muchos comensales, lo cual le permitía ser él mismo.

\- Me sorprende que las chicas no te pidan autógrafos.

\- Es porque intento pasar desapercibido. Pero cuéntame sobre ti. ¿Eres reportera verdad?

\- Sí, soy de una ciudad pequeña en Estados Unidos, terminé la universidad hace unos meses y ahora trabajo en el "News Today". Me gustaría hacer reportajes de investigación pero aún no me toman muy enserio.

\- Esto demora un poco. Normalmente hay que moverse en el medio para sobresalir.

\- Tienes razón - Seiya notó que había algo más la entristecía.

\- ¿Y te estás quedando en un departamento cerca de aquí? - intentó disimular que la había estado siguiendo

\- Sí, está a unas cuadras de aquí. - parecía ubicarse muy bien para que se trate de un país al que visitaba por primera vez.

\- ¿Te estás acostumbrando rápido a Japón?

\- Sí, hace varios años que vivo sola, así que no me es problema estar en un país diferente. Además mi madre es de aquí. - Sophie sintió que su amigo la observaba mucho, pero la conversación fluían bastante bien. Sentía que podía confiar en él, como si lo conociera antes. Además era una persona muy divertida, reían muy seguido. Era egocéntrico, sin duda, pero parecía muy agradable, sentía algo que aún no descifraba. Sophie no se percató de lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, pues estaba cómoda con su acompañante, hasta que terminaron el helado.

\- Bueno, debo irme, debo guardar estos víveres en el departamento.

\- Si gustas te acompaño

\- No es necesario

\- Estoy de camino, igual pasaré por ese lugar

\- ¿Cómo sabes en qué dirección vivo? - Lo había descubierto por segunda vez.

\- Cuando fui al supermercado te vi salir - trató de escudarse para no parecer extraño

\- Eres muy gracioso Seiya Kou. - extrañamente no lo tomó a mal- Está bien, vamos.

Salieron del restaurante riéndose todo el camino al departamento de Sophie. Seiya olvidó el paso del tiempo y se la quedó viendo mientras buscaba sus llaves.

\- Ahora sí es tiempo de despedirnos, fue muy divertido - Sophie se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero al tocarse la realidad se tergiversó y ya no se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento. Empezó a ver un día lluvioso y en su mente estaba clara la imagen de un Seiya más joven de rodillas frente a ella, parecí pedirle algo, pero no pudo descifrar qué. Inmediatamente esa imagen se borró y regresó a la realidad, no habían pasado más de un par de segundos y ella seguía estando muy cerca de Seiya por el beso en la mejilla que le había dado. Estaba confundida.

\- Adiós, nos vemos en tu primer día de trabajo Bombón. - esa palabra resonó por su mente. La había escuchado antes. Lo había visto antes.

\- Nos vemos - solo atinó a decir. Colocó las llaves raudamente en el cerrojo e ingresó a su departamento. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?


	11. XI SEÑALES DEL PASADO

XI. SEÑALES DEL PASADO

 _En el Departamento de los Kou_

\- Yaten, Taiki, ¿están en casa? – Seiya acaba de llegar algo agitado.

\- Sí – ambos salían de sus respectivas habitaciones.

\- La he encontrado. – ambos se acercaron a hablar con su hermano.

\- ¿Estás seguro que es ella? – se apresuró a mencionar el castaño.

\- ¿Dónde está? – Yaten estaba ansioso por conocer las respuestas.

\- Estoy seguro, es la reportera del Diario estadounidense que vendrá en unos días a hacernos un reportaje: Sophie Cox.

\- Por eso me preguntaste por ella – el más inteligente de los hermanos intervino – supongo que tampoco te recuerda.

\- No, no recuerda nada, me comentó que vivió en una ciudad en Estados Unidos y el diario la envió a Japón para el reportaje.

\- Y ya hablaste con ella, qué proactivo - el peliplateado se mofó – ¿y por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

\- No puedo, es muy pronto, pensará que estamos locos y se alejará. Además podemos aprovechar el tiempo que estará con nosotros para que recuerde.

\- Llamaré a Amy para avisarle – Taiki se apresuró a tomar el teléfono.

\- Ya tiene el número de Amy, no ha perdido el tiempo – Yaten ahora deseaba burlarse de Taiki, a lo que Seiya soltó una carcajada.

\- Cállense los dos, esto es importante. – ahora estaba disgustado.

\- Lo sabemos Taiki, yo también estoy contento. Quisiera ir ahora mismo a ver a mi Bombón otra vez y decirle la verdad, pero no es posible.

Después de contarle lo sucedido a Amy, las Sailors y los chicos acordaron verse al día siguiente en el templo para que les contaran lo sucedido. Todas llegaron puntuales, pero faltaba una persona.

 _En el templo_

\- ¿Dónde está el príncipe? - Setsuna miraba hacia la entrada del templo, pues esperaba su llegada. Hace años que no se reunían las inner y las outer, no cesaron su búsqueda pero ya no eran tan unidas como cuando su princesa estaba con ellas.

\- Traté de comunicarme con él, pero no respondió el teléfono.

\- Iré a buscarlo en cuando termine esta reunión.- la Sailor del tiempo sabía lo importante que era la presencia de Darien y no podían dejarlo de lado.

Seiya observaba la actitud parca con la que se comunicaban las inner y outers, la partida de su Bombón las había afectado. Por otra parte, tenía un sentimiento de impotencia, ellas la habían buscado por 6 años, y a ellos solo les bastó un mes para encontrarla, ¿realmente hicieron todo lo que estuvo a su alcance?

\- Ya estamos todos, así que chicos, empiecen – Mina intervino para calmar los ánimos de todos. Seiya les contó de quién se trataba y porqué estaba seguro de que se trataba de su Bombón, les explicó que ella vivía otra realidad y recién había llegado al país para realizarles un reportaje.

\- Debiste llamarnos apenas sospechaste algo Kou – Haruka estaba ansiosa por recuperar a su princesa, Michiru la observó.

\- Debemos actuar con cautela o ella se alejará de nosotras. – intervino la Sailor del mar.

\- Michiru tiene razón, pero no podemos quedarnos esperando, algo tenemos que hacer – Rey estaba decidida a ayudar a Serena a volver a ser quien era.

\- A mí me intriga un poco su cambio de look y su personalidad. – mencionó la más pequeña de las Sailors – ¿Caos le habrá hecho algo más?

\- Esperemos que no – Ahora Lita era quien respondía. – Chicos ¿podemos hacernos pasar por sus asistentes para ver a Serena? Así podríamos acercarnos a ella y tal vez nos recuerde.

\- Es buena idea – el muchacho de cabello castaño le respondió – así podrían interactuar.

\- Muchas gracias por encontrar a la princesa muchachos, les estaremos eternamente agradecidas – Setsuna les agradeció a los Kou, las chicas también les mostraron su agradecimiento, salvo Haruka que aún estaba algo huraña.

Al retirarse todas estaban extasiadas, por fin habían encontrado a Serena luego de tanto tiempo de búsqueda, había esperanza de que su amiga estuviera bien. No pudieron evitar sentir culpa por no ser ellas quienes la encontraran, después de todo eran sus guardianas, pero al menos ahora sabían que estaba sana y salva, y muy pronto la verían.

Setsuna buscó al príncipe en su departamento pero no lo encontró, así que lo llamó y al no contestarle le dejó un mensaje en su máquina contestadora. Haruka estaba disgustada debido a que Darien no les contestaba, pero la Sailor del tiempo le dijo que debía ser paciente, pues él también estaba muy afectado.

 _El día anterior en el hospital_

\- ¿Busca algo Dr. Chiva? – una de las coquetas enfermeras lo miraba con curiosidad.

\- Mi celular, pero creo que lo he olvidado en casa – no era algo que le moleste mucho, pero a veces algunos pacientes lo llamaban para algunas consultas – no es importante, ya terminando el turno mañana atenderé mis mensajes.

El día en el hospital transcurrió muy tranquilo, los pacientes de rutina y los consultores médicos atosigándolo para que recomienden sus medicamentos, hasta que llegó la noche.

\- Dr. han llegado 2 pacientes más de emergencia

\- ¿Algo grave?

\- No mucho, parece que el niño solo tiene algunos golpes en la pierna, pero parece que la muchacha sí tiene una fractura en el pie.

\- Ahora voy a verlos.

Darien tomó sus formatos para nuevos ingresos y se acercó a la sala de emergencias, cada paciente se encontraba ubicado en un pequeño cuarto. Primero vio a un niño de unos diez años tocó su pierna y no parecía fracturada pero tenía algunos moretones.

\- ¿Cómo te hiciste esto?

\- Un monstruo me atacó.

\- Con que un monstruo – el pelinegro ya había atendido a varios niños y normalmente mentían para no contar que estaban jugando en lugares donde no debían. – La enfermera te echará unas cremas y te entregará unos medicamentos. Puedes esperar aquí a tus padres.

\- Gracias Dr., pero debería atender a la muchacha que me salvó, ella se veía peor.

Darien se retiró de su habitación y fue a ver a la otra paciente. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos, no pudo evitar que le cayeran los formatos de ingreso y demás recetas. Era ella, era su princesa, sus ojos celestes eran los mismos, su rostro era tal y como lo recordaba, su contextura era la misma, habían pasado varios años, pero era ella. Solo tenía el cabello oscuro.

\- Serena – solo atinó a pronunciar inaudiblemente, estaba a punto de ir a abrazarla, cuando algo lo detuvo, fue lo que dijo la joven.

\- Buenas noches Dr. – tan simple como eso, no sabía su nombre, no recordaba su rostro no lo miraba como lo hacía antes. Eso le provocó un gran dolor. Recogió las hojas que se le cayeron y la atendió.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – la miró expectante de la repuesta.

\- Sophie Cox

\- ¿Primera vez que viene a este hospital?

\- Sí, acabo de llegar a Japón hace unos días.

\- Yo soy el Dr. Darien Chiva, pero puedes llamarme Darien. – le ofreció una sonrisa como las de antes.

Esa tarde luego del almuerzo con Seiya y ver esa imagen del día lluvioso Sophie salió a caminar, algo estaba mal, algo le faltaba, ¿por qué permitió que le dijera de esa forma? "Bombón" eso lo había escuchado antes, le agradaba mucho ese muchacho en tan poco tiempo, es más podría decirse que…. No eso era para historias de niños, ella no podía sentirse atraída a un chico como él, una estrella, era tan cliché. Caminó toda la tarde pensando en lo que había sucedido y buscando algo, no sabía qué, pero algo, y sin pensarlo llegó a noche. Estaba por regresar a su departamento cuando escuchó un niño llorando en un callejón.

\- Déjame monstruo – lloriqueaba el pequeño. Sophie fue a auxiliarlo cuando vio un ser extraño, realmente era un monstruo sin boca, emitía alguna especie de gas y estaba adormeciendo al niño.

\- Suéltalo monstruo, no permitiré que sigas dañando a ese niño inocente, te casti… - ¿qué estaba haciendo? Era un monstruo horrendo y peligroso el que estaba en frente de ella en aquel oscuro callejón y lo primero que se le ocurrió era decir esa clase de tonterías. Pudo llamar a la policía, pedir ayuda de la gente que pasaba por el lugar, pero empezó a dar ese discurso insulso, ¿te castigaré? Si ni podía defenderse ella misma, pero ya era muy tarde, el monstruo dejó al niño dañando su pierna y se dispuso a atacarla, ella se cubrió con las manos cuando un brillo la escudó, por desgracia notó que el monstruo ya no estaba demasiado tarde, pues se dispuso a huir cuando tropezó con unos fierros que estaban tirados en aquel callejón causándole gran dolor en el pie. El monstruo se había ido y ahora solo quedaba una persona normal en su reemplazo.

Ahora estaba echada en la camilla esperando al Dr., pero no entendía qué había sucedido, fue totalmente extraordinario. El Dr. era bastante bien parecido, la miraba de una forma tierna, como esperando algo, fue muy amable. Hasta que tocó su pie izquierdo para revisarla.

\- Ahora veamos el pie. – La realidad volvió a desfigurarse para estar en presencia de una noche estrella y una luna inmensa de fondo, el Dr. y ella estaba muy cerca el uno del otro, él era más joven. Ella le preguntaba algo a lo que él respondió: "Mi amor por ti es más grande que el universo", el dolor la hiso volver a la realidad, pero ahora con un rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿te duele? - Sophie asintió, pero no pudo volverlo a ver a los ojos, ¿qué eran esas imágenes? Quizá se estaba volviendo loca, después de todo había visto un monstruo. Empezaba a pensar que necesitaba ir a un psiquiatra o algo así. Darien notó su sonrojo, a lo que sonrió.

\- Sacaremos unos exámenes para verificar que no tengas algún hueso roto. Vamos yo te llevo. – su oportunidad estaba ahí, no podía desperdiciarla.

\- Está bien Dr. Chiva

\- Llámame Darien

\- Bueno, Darien, yo puedo ir sola

\- No podemos arriesgarnos – apóyate en mi e iremos juntos. Sophie estaba totalmente ruborizada, esa imagen la había hecho olvidar al monstruo. Terminó sus exámenes a lo que Darien fue a buscar los resultados.

\- Tienes suerte, no tienes ningún hueso roto, pero sí tienes una fractura, te colocaré un yeso pero solo lo tendrás un par de semanas. – la muchacha se veía algo pensativa – ¿está todo bien?

\- ¿Conoce algún buen psiquiatra?

\- ¿Psiquiatra? – algo andaba mal

\- Sí, es que creo que estoy mal de la cabeza. - Darien la miraba con atención en señal de que continuara – he visto un monstruo atacando al niño que vino conmigo, eso no está bien.

\- No estás loca, si eso es lo que piensas.

\- ¿Ah no? – Darien la había aliviado, parecía que la entendía.

\- Hace muchos años unos monstruos empezaron a atacar esta ciudad, pero unas guerreras los vencieron. Su líder era Sailor Moon.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Qué ciudad para extraña! – dijo por fin más tranquila, pero se dio cuenta que algo de decepción se mostró en el rostro de su acompañante – no quise decir eso.

\- No te preocupes, sí es un lugar extraño. Verás que te gustará.

Darien le colocó el yeso y entregó sus medicamentos, las demás enfermeras y Doctoras estaban celosas por la actitud que Darien había tenido con esa muchacha, nunca había sido tan atento.

\- Gracias Darien, vendré para mi chequeo la próxima semana.

\- Si ves algo extraño y quieres hablar sobre eso o si te duele el pie puedes llamarme a este número – le entregó su tarjeta, a lo que Sophie estaba sorprendida ¿estaba coqueteando con ella? Era algo mayor que ella – suelo darle mi celular a mis pacientes por si tienen alguna dolencia.

\- Gracias. Ahora debo irme.

\- ¿Nadie te llevará a casa?

\- No, vivo sola, y no conozco a mucha gente aquí. Pero tomaré un taxi. – Darien tenía otra buena oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, pero no podía irse del hospital, estaba pensando qué hacer.

\- Te acompañaré, no puedes andar sola con el pie recién enyesado.

\- No es necesario Darien. Llamaré a alguien. – Darien asintió y vio como llamaba por teléfono a alguien que llegó en 15 minutos. Era un muchacho rubio que a ayudó y la llevó en su auto. Solo atinó a escuchar un: "Gracias por hacerme este favor" por parte de Sophie.


	12. XII TOMAR VENTAJA

**XII. TOMAR VENTAJA**

Sí que tenía mala suerte, apenas había llegado a Japón hace unos días para hacer un reportaje completo a los Three Lights, lo que implicaba seguirlos a sus conciertos, ir a sus fiestas, acompañarlos a sus reuniones y ahora tenía un yeso en su pie.

\- Rayos – Sophie intentaba acostumbrase a las muletas en su departamento. Habían pasado cuatro días desde que sufrió ese accidente con el monstruo, había resultado afortunado que había ido de compras el día del ataque, pues sino estaría desabastecida, pero el día siguiente sí tendría que salir, sobre todo porque empezaba su primer día de trabajo con los muchachos. Otro aspecto ventajoso era que su departamento solo estaba en un segundo piso y tenía ascensor, así que no tenía que recorrer un largo camino para movilizarse.

A través de su ventanal podía ver que era una noche hermosa, la luna resplandecía. Algo la llamaba. Así que con mucho esfuerzo tomó sus muletas, salió al balcón y miró la ciudad. Era espectacular, su mirada se perdió unos minutos en el paisaje hasta que bajó la mirada para ver sus muletas y regresar a su dormitorio, cuando vio una persona en la acera.

\- Debes dejar de acosar a las muchachas.

\- Solo pasaba por aquí, te dije que estaba camino a casa – Seiya dijo algo sonrojado, por suerte la noche disimulaba su rubor. Como en los viejos tiempos la había ido a ver, no podía esperar hasta mañana, solo quería ver su rostro. - ¿qué te pasó?

\- Una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero terminé con un yeso en el pie por 2 semanas - su mirada entristeció. – parece que no podré seguirlos a todas partes por un tiempo.

\- No te preocupes bombón, yo vendré a recogerte mañana a tu primer día de trabajo.

\- Gracias, pero no es necesario, yo puedo sola – Sophie no deseaba que sintieran lástima por ella.

\- No es molestia, además eso de seguro me ayudará en el reportaje, seré todo un héroe. – Sophie rió, siempre se divertía con Seiya, aunque tenía que admitir que encontrárselo tan seguido no era normal.

\- Ja, ja, ja. Está bien, pero solo porque aún no controlo estas muletas.

\- Hasta mañana bombón.

\- Espera

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Por qué me sigues diciendo bombón?

\- Porque … - normalmente su respuesta a Serena hubiese sido, "porque tienes cabeza de bombón", pero éste no era el caso, Sophie tenía un cabello totalmente normal – no lo sé, me gusta decirte así.

\- Seguro se lo dices a todas tus fans

\- No es cierto, ya verás mañana, ninguna tiene ese sobrenombre. – Sophie volvió a reir, Seiya debía ser todo un don juan con las muchachas, ella solo era una más… ¿Qué estaba pensando? acaso le interesaba ser una chica más en la vida de ese cantante.

\- Veremos, hasta mañana.

\- Adiós bombón.

 _En el departamento de Darien_

Habían sido días en los que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, no solo su princesa había vuelto sino que ya había visto a Seiya Kou, estaba contento por recuperar a Serena, pero ese tipo solo intentaría conquistarla. Según lo que le comentó Setsuna, Sophie estaría tras los Three Lights un buen tiempo para hacerles un reportaje, eso significaba más tiempo con esas estrellas. Eso no les gustaba nada, si Serena recobraba la memoria tenía que volver con él, como su ponía que era antes, tener contacto con los chicos Kou solo traería complicaciones.

Las Sailors habían aceptado que esos tipos estuvieran con Serena y pensaban acercarse a ella por intermedio de ellos, pero y qué tal si ellos tenían otro plan, después de todo no eran de sus sistema solar, sin mencionar el interés que tenía Seiya en Serena. Si tenía que hacer algo tenía que hacerlo ahora, había estado más de 6 años lamentándose y sintiéndose culpable por lo que pasó, ahora era su oportunidad de actuar. Debía intentar que Serena recuerde quién era, la princesa Serenity.

A la mañana siguiente Seiya tocó la puerta e inmediatamente Sophie la abrió. Él le trajo unos dulces para que vaya comiendo en el camino, sabía que su gusto por los dulces no había cambiado.

\- Gracias Seiya, se ven delicioso – Sophie miraba los biscochos con apetito.

\- Aún tienes tiempo de comerlos aquí, es temprano

\- No, los comeré en el camino, ya es suficiente con que vengas a recogerme. ¿vamos?

\- Sí, te ayudo. – ambos caminaron al ascensor, Seiya intentó ayudar a Sophie, pero ella prefirió que debía acostumbrarse a las muletas. Serena y Sophie sí tenían algo distinto después de todo, Sophie era más independiente, tenía la necesidad de probar que era autosuficiente. El pelinegro se había tomado el trabajo de investigar sobre ella y resultaba que había sido una buena alumna en la universidad, sus padres estaban divorciados y tenía bastantes deseos de superación personal. No es que su bombón no los tuviera, pero Sophie parecía bastante enfocada en su carrera.

Ambos subieron al auto de Seiya entre sonrisas y empezaron su camino hacia los compromisos que tenían agendados Sophie empezó a comer los biscochos.

\- ¿Qué haremos primero?

\- Primero conocerás a mis hermanos y a parte del equipo que nos ayuda en nuestros eventos. Luego iremos a un programa radial y finalmente iremos a una prueba de vestuario. - Sophie sacó una pequeña laptop de su bolso y empezó a escribir.

\- ¿Qué tanto escribes?

\- Lo que haremos hoy y cómo es tu reacción hacia el trabajo, pero no te diré nada, tendrás que leerlo todo en le periódico cuando se haya publicado.

\- Quizá pueda verlo antes, puedo ser muy persuasivo - le dijo haciéndole un guiño.

\- No lo creo.

\- Ya veremos, y por cierto no me has contado cómo exactamente te hiciste daño en el pie.

\- Fue por un monstruo - Seiya la miró sorprendido, casi se pasa una luz roja, pero pudo sobre parar - el Caos también había llegado a la Tierra.


	13. XIII REENCUENTRO CON AMIGAS Y ALGO MÁS

**XIII. REENCUENTRO CON AMIGAS Y ALGO MÁS**

En la productora de los Three Lights, Seiya estaba ansioso se mostrarle su trabajo a su bombón.

\- Espera aquí iré a ver dónde están mis hermanos.

\- Está bien, no puedo ir muy lejos

Ambos sonrieron mientras el pelinegro caminaba por la productora buscando a sus hermanos para contarles la proximidad de Caos y para que conozcan a Sophie. Mientras Sophie observaba el lugar. Era un salón amplio donde habían unas 15 personas haciendo coordinaciones para las presentaciones los Three Lights y otros grupos, todos muy ocupados. Tomó sus muletas y empezó a observar el salón, avanzó por un pasadizo largo y abrió una de las puertas sigilosamente. Vió a un muchacho castaño leyendo un libro muy concentrado. Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

\- ¿Qué consideras que simboliza la ceguera? - el joven estaba leyendo "Un ensayo sobre la ceguera" cuando levantó la mirada vio a Serena, o mejor dicho a Sophie. Lo cierto era que dentro de las pocas conversaciones que sostuvo con Serena no habían conversado nunca de libros.

\- ¿También lo has leído?

\- Sí, es uno de mis favoritos. Por cierto, soy Sophie Cox, les realizaré un reportaje para un diario estadounidende, espero no molestarlos.

\- Para nada. - ambos conversaron sobre el libro que estaba leyendo mientras Seiya buscaba a Yaten.

 _En otra habitación_

\- Vamos Yaten, si te cambio el peinado seguro te verás fabuloso - Mina intentaba aprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado. Ahora ella era la estilista del grupo junto con Lita. Rey y Amy habían sido designadas como sus modistas.

\- Aléjate de mí, ese trabajo es falso, solo es apariencia para que Serena se lo crea - el peliplateado intentaba alejarse de Mina, pero lo cierto es que también le agradaba que se vean más seguido - Nosotros mismos nos arreglamos.

\- Ay Mina - las demás Sailor decían en coro. Estaban emocionadas por ver a Serena nuevamente, sabían que no las reconocería pero al mal tiempo había que ponerle buena cara.

Seiya entró a la habitación anunciándoles la llegada de Sophie y narrándoles lo que le sucedió a la joven. Todos estaban realmente preocupados pues el Caos había vuelto. La mirada de los hermanos Kou se cruzó, a lo que Rey no pudo dejar de notar.

\- ¿Hay algo más que quisieran comentarnos?

\- No, eso es todo. - Yaten se apresuró a decir.

\- Realmente no tienen alguna otra preocupación. - Seiya estaba apunto de abrir la boca para decirles cuál era su estado real, pero recibió una mirada de reprensión de su hermano. Para su suerte Taiki los interrumpió.

\- Aquí estaban. Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy.

Habían esperado más de 6 años volver a verla. Era tal y como la recordaba pero con cabello negro y corto. Habían pasado los años, pero se veía ahora más madura y hermosa, era su amiga.

\- Buenos dias a todos. - Sophie los miró con cierta familiariedad.

\- Yaten, chicas, ella es Sophie Cox - Seiya los presentó a las chicas. Al ver ese cuadro Sophie sufrió un pequeño mareo. Su visión cambió. Estaba en un salón de juegos, esas muchachas estaban con uniforme de escuela y hablaban con ella, jugaban, reían, era como si fueran las mejores amigas. Rapidamente se repuso.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Seiya atentamente se acercó pues estaba tambaleándose.

\- Lo siento, solo fue un mareo - mintió - ya pasó. - los demás solo la observaron pues no podían tener tanta proximidad con Sophie aún, pero eso era solo cuestión de tiempo.

El día trancurrió lo mejor posible. Rápidamente Sophie y las muchachas congeniaron, tenía temas de conversación con Amy, amaba los postres como Mina, discutía de forma graciosa con Rey y al escuchar que Lita elaboraba postres la convenció que preparara uno para el día siguiente. Los muchachos también estaban contentos con Sophie, Yaten y Taiki ahora tenían más tiempo para interactuar con ella y resulta que se agradaban bastante. Las inner y los Kou conformaban un buen grupo de amigos. El día terminó y Seiya se ofreció a dejarla en su departamento, junto con los muchachos. Ante los fastidios de los 3 Sophie tuvo que ceder, no sin antes agradecerles por el día. Lita, Amy, Rey y Mina estaban encantadas, era como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo y su amistad perduraba a pesar de no tener recuerdos, era extraordinario.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron igual de divertidos, Sophie amaba su trabajo, ahora tenía buenos amigos y tenía a Seiya. Cada día se notaba más su interés en ella. Sophie no quería ilusionarse con un cantante, pero no podía evitar disfrutar el tiempo que pasaban juntos, cada palabra suya tenía tanto cariño, que se le hacía difícil disimular lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo. Por otra parte, Yaten y Taki se habían convertido en buenos amigos. Cuando ella y Yaten molestaban a alguien no había quien los parara, y también disfrutaba su contacto con Taiki, siempre tan intelectual, pero ella no se quedaba atrás, después de todo había sido una de las mejores en su carrera.

Una noche Sophie estaba en su balcón, mirando la Luna, algo en ella la llamaba. Al vislumbrarla empezó a pensar en algunos acontecimientos que había estado evadiendo. ¿Qué eran esas imágenes? Cada vez las veía más seguido, no se veía a ella misma, sino que era un vista desde sus propios ojos. Primero Seiya, luego el Dr. y ahora esas muchachas. También le inquietaba ese episodio del monstruo, una luz emanó de ella y lo alejó, no entendía qué sucedió. Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo que no sabía si era correcto pero de todos modos lo hiso.

\- Diga - una voz somnolienta le respondió.

\- Lo siento Seiya, ¿te desperté?

\- No bombón, para ti siempre estoy despierto - Sophie sonrió.

\- Yo solo... - hiso una pausa, se estaba arrepintiendo.

\- Ten confianza de decirme lo que sientas bombón.

\- Quisiera hablarte de algo, ¿mañana quisieras tomar desayuno conmigo? Digo, antes de empezar tus actividades, sé que mañana no nos veremos porque es sábado pero...- Seiya terminó de despertarse, su bombón lo estaba invitando a una cita.

\- ¡Claro! mañana llevaré algo para comer. Iré a las 8am. ¿Sobre qué quisieras hablar? - no pudo contener su curiosidad.

\- Será sorpresa.

\- Bombón...

\- Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

El día siguiente Seiya madrugó, sus hermanos le pidieron que se callara para seguir durmiendo. Fue a comprar jamón, queso, pan, jugo, entre otras cosas que sabía le gustaría a su bombón. Por su parte Sophie decidía qué ponerse, al final se decidió por un pantalón beige entallado y una blusa verde, se arregló y alistó la mesa para desayunar. De pronto sonó el timbre. Tomó sus muletas y caminó con dificultad.

\- Buenos días bombón - entró al departamento con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Bienvenido Seiya, queéamable al traer el desayuno - ambos acomodaron la mesa y se sentaron. Sophie hiso algunos sándwiches y ambos comieron en medio de bromas y risas.

\- Y bien bombón, ya hablando enserio, ¿qué es lo que quisieras decirme?. - estaba expectante desde el día anterior, el rostro de Sophie cambió, juntó las manos mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Seiya le dio confianza y tomó sus manos, Sophie terminó ruborizándose.

\- Antes de venir a Japón, tenía una vida complicada sabes. No veo a mi familia desde que empecé la universidad, las personas no tenían mucha confianza, porque parecía muy infantil, por eso me teñí el cabello - eso explicaba el cambio en el cabello pensó Seiya - y no era muy sociable. En cambio aquí me siento como pez en el agua. Me agradas tú, tus hermanos y las chicas.

\- Sobre todo yo

\- Ya no te hagas el importante.- rieron nuevamente - pero también han sucedido otras cosas en mi mente. He estado viendo algunas imágenes, como si fuesen recuerdos sobre ustedes. - Seiya abrió los ojos y se acercó a ella aún más, estaba recordando.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que ves?

\- Veo a las chicas como si siempre hubiésemos sido amigas, a ti pidiéndome algo bajo la lluvia, y al doctor que me atendió diciéndome...

\- ¿Al doctor?

\- Sí, se llama Darien, algo así - el pelinegro se volvió a asombrar, ya había visto a Darien.

\- ¿y qué viste sobre él? - algo de rubor cubrió sus mejillas antes de responder.

\- Me decía que me amaba, pero por supuesto que nada de esto debe ser cierto. Yo no recuerdo nada de eso, pero estoy preocupada por esas imágenes. La verdad es que siento confianza para contártelo, espero que no pienses que estoy loca.

\- Por supuesto que no pienso eso, -levantó su mano y le acarició el rostro - puede que verdaderamente pertenezcas aquí, con nosotros.

\- Gracias Seiya - su respuesta no explicaba nada, pero sentía que la entendía - gracias por comprender.

\- Yo siempre estaré para ti bombón - se acercó más a ella, ahora podía ver sus ojos celestes y más importante sus labios, no se atrevía a completar el ínfimo espacio que faltaba, cuando ocurrió lo inesperado, Sophie desapareció el espacio sellándolo en un beso. Tan dulce y lleno de amor que no querían terminarlo, ninguno de los dos. Seiya estaba en el cielo. Cuando le comentaron que Serena se había perdido y no los recordaba no pensó que esto pasaría hace un poco más de un mes, no quería tomar ventaja de su falta de memoria, solo pasó. Siempre pensó qué hubiese sucedido si Serena lo hubiese conocido antes que a Darien, y aparentemente esa era la respuesta. Por otro lado, Sophie sentía que conocía a Seiya más que unos días, y los días que habían pasado juntos eran más que suficientes para aceptar que se estaba enamorando de él.

Una llamada interrumpió el momento, Sophie contestó.

\- Buenos días, ¿Señorita Cox? - una mujer hablaba.

\- Sí, soy yo.

\- Llamaba para recordarle que al mediodía tiene cita con el Dr. Chiva. - lo había olvidado por estar pensando en Seiya.

\- Sí, iré al mediodía.


	14. XIV RECUERDOS INDESEADOS

**XIV. RECUERDOS INDESEADOS**

Sophie colgó el teléfono y regresó a la mesa con Seiya.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - el joven tomó su mano nuevamente.

\- Sí, es solo que había olvidado que hoy tenía una cita con el médico. - Seiya sabía que eso significaba ver a Darien, no podía impedir que sus recuerdos sigan su curso, si estaba empezando a recordar debía continuar, por mucho que la situación actual lo aventajara, pero él estaría siempre junto a ella, sea la decisión que tome después.

\- Me gustaría acompañarte

\- No te molestes, tienes que asistir a un evento con Yaten y Taiki, no quiero retrasarlos ni nada parecido. Pero aún tienes unos minutos ¿verdad? - ahora era Sophie quien se le acercaba.

\- Sophie - nuevamente su mano rosaba sus delicadas mejillas - me gustas mucho, me gustas desde el primer momento que te vi - no podía decirle aún que la amaba y que la había estado esperando por años, pero esperaba que eso sea suficiente por ahora.

\- A mí también me gustas, pero yo me iré en un mes de Tokio, no quisiera ilusionarme y luego... - uno de los dedos de Seiya se posó en sus labios.

\- Por eso debemos aprovecharlo. ¿quisieras ser mi novia?

\- Seiya yo tengo que hacerles un reportaje y mi subjetividades pueden afectar... - nuevamente la calló, pero ahora con un beso, ahora más apasionado, que la hiso olvidar que estaba objetando.

\- Está bien, pero será un secreto - no pudo negarse ya que era algo que también deseaba, aunque fuese solo 1 mes.

El tiempo que les restaba lo pasaron en el sofá conversando sobre su vida. Entre risas, abrazos y besos el tiempo se les terminó y Seiya tuvo que irse, dejándola algo temprano en la clínica para que no tomara un taxi. Sophie llevó su laptop para ir avanzando su trabajo, mientras esperaba que fuese mediodía. Darien pasó por la sala de espera cuando la vio. Aún era temprano, pero allí estaba, concentrada en su computadora, le recordaba cuando él era el que se enfocaba y ella solo quería acercarse a él.

\- Sophie has venido temprano ¿te sientes bien? - la pelinegra levantó la mirada, vio a Darien y cerró su laptop para no ser descortés.

\- Sí, pero me trajeron antes para que no tuviera que tomar un taxi - la muchacha sonrió por recordar a su ahora novio, ese era un secreto que no podía divulgar.

\- Ahora tengo un tiempo libre, ¿quisieras acompañarme a la cafetería a tomar un café? - Sophie no sabía si aceptar, pero esas imágenes que vio la vez anterior la llenaron de curiosidad.

\- Claro, solo espera - guardó su laptop en su bolso y tomó las muletas. Ambos se sentaron en una de las mesas de la modesta cafetería. Darien tomó un café y Sophie un jugo.

\- ¿Sueles tomar café con todos tus pacientes? - esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sin duda era directa.

\- No, pero quería preguntarte por el ataque que sufriste el día del accidente. Esos monstruos que viste emanaban un gas oscuro ¿verdad?

\- Sí, y no tenían boca.

\- Nunca pregunté como se detuvieron.

\- Fue extraño, yo intenté cubrirme con los brazos y una luz emanó, eso los contuvo.

\- ¿Y volvieron a su forma humana?

\- Sí, ¿cómo sabes todo eso?

\- Yo también he visto esos ataques - Sophie se sorprendió que supiera tanto.

\- Quisiera darte algo que te podía ayudar.

\- Ya tengo gas pimienta, y sinceramente no creo que sirva - Darien rió.

\- No es algo para que los ataques, pero sé que te servirá - sacó algo de su bolsillo y le entregó. Era un objeto dorado en forma de estrella, la joven la observó con curiosidad y lo tomó, el objeto se abrió y dejó escapar una tonada lenta y triste, se sintió hipnotizada por esa melodía, la había escuchado antes. De pronto todo se puso borroso y vio varias imágenes en las se veía con el doctor, algunas parecía muy feliz a su lado, mientras lo tomaba del brazo; en otras imágenes lo veía fastidiándola; en un par de ellas se estaba besando; pero fue la última la que la impactó más. Ella estaba con uniforme de escuela y él vestía una chaqueta verde, la joven empezó a gritar su nombre, escondió un examen con una muy mala calificación y se acercó para abrazarlo.

\- No me agradan esas demostraciones de afecto - le gritó de forma muy molesta.

\- Tienes razón, la gente puede pensar que...

\- No es por eso. Serena, la verdad es que ya he dejado de quererte.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Darien?

\- Que ya terminamos Serena.

Esta última oración remeció en su mente y la hiso volver a la realidad. ¿Serena? ese no era su nombre, ¿por qué continuaba viendo esas imágenes?¿quién era ese hombre que la había hecho sentir como si se le rompiera el corazón, aún con lágrimas en los ojos reaccionó para verse en el piso con Darien abrazándola. La levantó y llevó a su consultorio para revisarla, a lo que ella interrumpió.

\- ¿Tú y yo ya nos conocemos? - Darien no pudo disimular la sonrisa en sus labios. Intentó tomar su mano, pero ella la rechazó - contéstame.

\- Princesa, soy yo Darien, trata de recordar - se acercó y la besó sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. Pero lo que no vio venir fue cómo ella lo alejó.

\- El único que puede besarme es mi novio, no tú - quiso levantarse pero él lo evitó.

\- Lo siento, pero necesitas recordar, por favor recuérdame - Darien estaba descontrolado, la palabra novio lo preocupó.

\- ¿De qué hablas?, estás loco - Darien evitó que se fuera del consultorio aprovechando su fala de agilidad.

\- Sophie, inténtalo, yo soy Endimión y tú Serenity, ambos somos novios.

\- Tú sí que estás loco, ahora déjame pasar o empezaré a gritar, y no creas que no iré a la policía a acusarte por acoso - Darien no tuvo más opción que dejarla pasar.

Sophie estaba realmente confundida, esas imágenes la dejaron con un sinsabor y un rencor hacia ese hombre, no es que no le agradara, había sido muy atento, además sabía qué le sucedió ese día, él tenía respuestas. Pero no estaba lista para enfrentarlas, no ahora. Otra cosa que no podía permitir era que un desconocido la besara, ¿qué se había creído ese hombre? Dijo algo sobre que era Endimión y ella Serenity, no terminaba de entender, tomó un taxi y llegó a su departamento. Tenía mucho que pensar.


	15. XV REMEMBRANZA

XV. REMEMBRANZA

El taxi la dejó en la puerta de su departamento, ello tomó su bolso y sus muletas, le pagó al conductor y se dirigió a la puerta del edificio. Debido a todo lo que tenía en su mente no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se resbaló, ahora sentada en la acera. Estaba por empezar a llorar por la impotencia de lo que acababa de ocurrir cuando una mano se extendió frente a ella.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - una rubia de cabello corto junto a una mujer de cabello aguamarina se acercaron. Sophie tomó su mano y se puso de pie.

\- Sí, gracias por la ayuda - Al ver a las dos jóvenes tuvo una rauda visión en que ambas vestían como marineras, con unas pequeñas faldas y unos trajes extraños. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a esas imágenes así que ya no la tomaron por sorpresa, se adelantó a lo inevitable - Soy Sophie.

\- Yo soy Haruka y ella es Michiru - ambas eran muy hermosas y realmente se veían preocupadas por ella, pero ese había sido un día muy complicado como para continuar pensando en más imágenes - mejor te acompañamos a tu casa para que llegues sana y salva.

\- Les agradezco su preocupación, pero es aquí mismo.

\- Eso es más conveniente aún, solo tendremos que dar unos pasos - respondió la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes.

\- Bueno - entraron las tres al edificio, subieron el ascensor y dejaron a Sophie en la puerta de su departamento.

\- Nos vemos - dijeron ambas muchachas.

\- Qué extrañas - pensó Sophie, todo ese día lo había sido. Empezó muy bien con Seiya, pero luego ese sujeto la besó. No es que no fuera placentero, pero quién se había creído para hacer algo sin su consentimiento, además no lo conocía. Se quedó en su sala pensando el resto de la tarde, ahora tendría que cambiar de doctor. Suspiró en señal de cansancio, esas imágenes la dejaban muy cansada, así que no pudo evitar dormirse.

 _En el departamento de los Kou_

\- ¿Ya puedes contarnos qué sucedió con Sophie? - Yaten lo había visto feliz todo el día, había estaba muy atento con las fans, su canto había mejorado y ahora las coreografías se las aprendía a la primera. Taiki escuchaba con atención, pues también tenía curiosidad.

\- Es un secreto - escuchó un abucheo por parte de sus hermanos.

\- Que aguafiestas, hasta Taiki ya hiso más evidente la buena relación que lleva con Amy - el castaño lo miró con fastidio.

\- Solo hemos estado discutiendo algunos libros interesantes. Además no paramos enviándonos mensajes de textos como Mina y tú.

\- Ella me los envía, yo casi ni le contesto

\- Sí, claro... - el pelinegro no pudo evitar molestarlo, estaba de buen humor - pero hablando en serio, Sophie está empezando a recordar.

\- Ya se estaba tardando - el peliplateado siempre tenía ese tipo de comentarios.

\- Tranquilo Yaten, recuerda que la princesa Kakyuu necesita ayuda y para eso Serena necesita recordar todo.

\- Lo sé - ahora su actitud era más seria - pero temo que cuando eso pase Kinmoku ya estará destruido.

\- Eso no pasara, además ahora tiene las verdaderas Sailor Starlights, nosotros tenemos que ayudar dentro de lo que está en nuestro alcance - el pelinegro decía algo impotente. Hace 6 años ellos habían estado listos para regresar a la Tierra, el pelinegro deseaba ver a Serena un vez más, pero un enemigo empezó a atacar Kinmoku, y en medio de esa lucha las verdaderas Sailor renacieron, dejándoles solo su naturaleza de caballeros protectores del planeta. Sus esencias y poderes de Sailors volvieron a donde pertenecían pero el proceso no fue tan simple. Tuvieron que entrenar a las Sailors y envolverse en parte de la lucha contra el enemigo. Hace un mes y medio la princesa Kakyuu se reunió con los tres y les encomendó una importante tarea, pedir la ayuda de la princesa de la Luna. Ella había acabado con Caos una vez, y ahora que se había apoderado del corazón del enemigo no les quedaba mucho tiempo. La princesa Kakyuu presentía que algo ocurrió con ella, por eso les dijo claramente que necesitaba que se resolvieran los problemas que tuvieran en la Tierra, pues la princesa necesitaba todas las fuerzas posibles.

 _En el departamento de Sophie_

Al día siguiente Sophie se levantó de mejor humor, y estaba animada por su almuerzo con Seiya ese día, cuando tocaron su puerta.

-¿Sí? - Sophie abrió la puerta y vio un muchacho de gorra que tenía un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja en su mano.

\- ¿Usted es Sophie Cox?

\- Sí.

\- Le envían esto - le entregó las rosas y la caja. Ella lo firmó y cerró la puerta.

Las rosas rojas eran hermosas, las tomó y buscó un florero. Antes de colocarlas leyó la pequeña tarjeta.

"Princesa, lo siento."

Quien más podía pedirle disculpas mas que Darien. Tomó las flores y las botó en el tacho de basura de la diminuta cocina. Estaba a punto de botar también la caja, pero la abrió antes y allí estaba la caja de música que le había entregado antes. No la abrió, solo la guardó en su bolso para devolvérselo cuando pasara por la clínica. No quería saber qué secretos envolvía esa caja, él tenía las respuestas, pero no quería escucharlas, no ahora.

Seiya fue a recogerla a mediodía para su almuerzo, fueron a un restaurante del centro de la ciudad, ambos se notaban felices.

\- Bombón cada día te ves más hermosa.

\- Seiya me haces sonrojar, te diría que te ves apuesto pero de seguro me dirás que ya lo sabías.

\- Qué bien me conoces bombón, pero porque escondes esos bellos ojos celestes con tus lentes oscuros.

\- Para que no sepan quién soy, te dije que debía ser un secreto.

\- Ayy bombón, pero si no tiene nada de malo, además nadie de tu trabajo está por aquí.

\- Uno nunca sabe.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos al cine luego?

\- Me gustaría mucho - siempre tenían temas de conversación y se divertían en lo que hacían.

En el cine Seiya utilizó la popular técnica del bostezo para abrazar a Sophie, ella lo miró a los ojos y fue ella misma quien le dio un tierno beso. Seiya no podía estar más contento, estaba pasando un gran día con su bombón, cada día se enamoraba más de ella.

 _Al día siguiente en la productora_

\- ¡Sophie!

\- ¡Mina!- ambas se encontraron en uno de los pasadizos.

\- ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

\- Bien, pero tendré que ir nuevamente hoy al doctor, espero que me saque el yeso.

\- Sí, así podremos salir de paseo. Oye... - tenía esa mirada juguetona - Seiya y tú se han estado mirando muy cariñosamente toda la mañana, ¿pasó algo con él? - la pelinegra se puso nerviosa.

\- No, como crees, es solo que nos vimos el fin de semana porque le pedí que me ayude con algo.

\- A la gran Mina Aino no se le pasa nada.

\- Ay Mina, tú no cambias - la rubia se la quedó mirando un rato, esa es la clase de frases que usaba antes, estaba recordando poco a poco. La llevó con las demás chicas para probar si con ellas sucedía los mismo.

\- Sabes, Rey vive en un templo - Mina comenzó a hablarle tratando de exigirle que recuerde.

\- Claro es la sacerdotisa - Rey, Amy y Lita se sorprendieron

\- Y Amy está estudiando medicina - continuó la Sailor del amor.

\- Era obvio, Amy siempre ha sido muy estudiosa.

\- Lita ahora es una gran chef.

\- También era de esperarse, Lita siempre cocinaste muy bien - Sophie no se había dado cuenta lo mucho que había recordado - buena chicas debo ir a ver a los muchachos, nos vemos.

Sin duda estaban haciendo avances. El resto de la mañana se la pasó observando las presentaciones de los muchachos. En la tarde se escapó un momento al doctor, evidentemente, otro doctor para revisar su yeso, y éste le quitó el yeso. Regresó a la productora contenta, pues ahora podía dejar de depender a los demás. Vio a su novio solo en un de las salas de grabación y decidió sorprenderlo.

\- ¿Quién soy? - colocó sus manos sobre los ojos de Seiya.

\- Mmm...¿una admiradora? - quitó sus manos de su rostro.

\- Hey.

\- Es broma bombón, por su puesto que sé que eres tú - le dio un abrazo cariñoso y estaba a punto de besarla.

\- Alguien podría vernos

\- No creo, mis hermanos están ocupados y yo estoy aquí solo componiendo una canción.

\- No quiero interrumpirte

\- Al contrario, me inspiras - Sophie sonrió y le dio un apasionado beso.

 _Al llegar la noche en la productora_

En la recepción, las Sailors, los Kou y Sophie se despedían de un fructífero día. Sophie empezó a despedirse de todos, pues quería llegar al supermercado a comprar algunos víveres, se fue rápidamente, pero no se percató que un objeto se cayó de su bolso.

\- ¡Sophie! - gritó Lita, pero no logró escucharla, ya estaba lejos. Miró el objeto y se quedó estupefacta.

\- ¡Chicas! - Amy, Mina y Rey se acercaron, los muchachos también observaban a Lita enseñándoles el objeto dorado. Amy se tapó la boca con las manos.

\- ¡No puede ser! - Rey expresó molesta.

\- Ese tramposo - la rubia renegó.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Yaten le preguntó extrañado. Taiki y Seiya también estaban curiosos.

\- Sucede que mientras nosotros hemos estado intentando que Serena recuerde todo pacientemente, sin presionarla, ese tramposo de Darien ya se topó con ella. De seguro intentó una jugada sucia - Seiya estaba sorprendido, por lo que dijo Mina, sabia que era su doctor y que había visto algunos recuerdos, pero solo eso.

\- ¡Mina! - Amy le reclamó - Darien solo debe estar preocupado, recuerda que él se sentía culpable por lo que ocurrió.

\- Pero Amy, de ahí a darle la caja de música. - ahora era Rey quien le respondía a Amy.

\- ¿Qué tiene esa caja? - Seiya no pudo evitar preguntar.

\- Seiya, el amor entre Serena y Darien no solo floreció en esta vida - los muchachos abrieron sus ojos a lo que dijo Amy - en su vida pasada ellos fueron la princesa Serenity y el príncipe Endimión, desde ese entonces ellos estaban enamorados, pero ese amor era un tanto imposible por las disputas que habían entre la Tierra dela Luna. Esa caja de música dorada es un obsequio que Endimión le dio a Serenity en ese entonces.

\- Entregarle ese objeto hará que sus recuerdos de su vida anterior y esta vida puedan confundirse - Ahora era Rey quien hablaba - esperemos que no haya intentado nada más.


	16. XVI POR FIN EL PASADO

**XVI. POR FIN EL PASADO**

Las Sailors y los Kou estaban alegres porque Serena estaba recuperando la memoria. Seiya también estaba contento, Sophie y él eran una parecían una pareja común de enamorados cuando estaban solos, pues ella no se animaba que los demás se enteraran. Al día siguiente, al llegar a la productora Lita le entregó la caja de música a Sophie, ante su asombro por haberla dejado caer la noche anterior la abrió. Nuevamente aquella afligida música volvió a sonar, quedó algo hipnotizada por su melodía hasta que Rey fue a llamarla debido a que ya debían irse a la presentación de los chicos.

Sophie… - ante su falta de respuesta levantó la voz - ¡Sophie!

Lo siento, estaba distraída, ¿ya nos vamos? – guardó el objeto dorado en su bolso.

Sí. Los muchachos nos esperan.

Los Three Lights daría un concierto en un estadio ese día, así que todos los trabajadores estaban muy atareados con los preparativos. Amy, Lita, Rey y Mina habían estado muy animadas por el concierto, ese día sus amigos estrenarían su nueva canción.

Ese día Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna irán al concierto también, Michiru tocaría su violín y las demás aprovecharían a conocer a oficialmente a Sophie. La habían estado viendo desde lo lejos, pero preferían que todos sus recuerdos no lleguen de golpe o podían asustarla. Sin embargo se habían mantenido al tanto de todos los por menores de la princesa. Los Kou habían demostrado ser aliados, aunque a Haruka no le terminaba de convencer.

Tras bastidores las muchachas llevaron a Sophie a conocer a Michiru, ella también era una artista reconocida. Fueron a su camerino y encontraron alas cuatros jóvenes dentro.

\- Haruka, Michiru – Sophie dio con sorpresa – qué sorpresa encontrarnos nuevamente.

\- Hola cabeza de bombón – Haruka no pudo evitar responder, a pesar de que su cabeza ya no tenía esa forma, Michiru le dio un codazo.

\- Ese tipo de apodos es común por aquí – la pelinegra ya estaba habituada que le dijeran ese tipo de sobrenombres.

\- Sophie quisiéramos presentarte a Setsuna y Hotaru, ellas son buenas amigas – Sophie extendió su mano a ambas, pero cuando parpadeó por un momento las vio vestidas como marineras, con faldas pequeñas y un lazo en el pecho, además sostenían unos cetros; volvió a parpadear y todo se normalizó. Así que ellas también estaban involucradas pensó.

\- Mucho gusto, soy Sophie Cox – las dos Sailors la miraron con nostalgia, hacía mucho que no la veían tan de cerca.

\- He escuchado de ti, eres reportera ¿cierto? – la más pequeñas de las Sailors mencionó.

\- Así es, estaré en Japón un par de semanas más para terminar el reportaje – todas las muchachas entristecieron ante este comentario.

\- ¿Por qué no te quedas más tiempo? Esta ciudad tiene muchos periódicos prestigiosos – Setsuna le propuso, tenían que idear algo para que no se vaya.

\- Lo sé, pero mi trabajo está en Estados Unidos. Aunque sí debo reconocer que esta ciudad tiene muchos atractivos.

\- El concierto ya va a dar inicio, será mejor que vayamos a nuestros lugares – Michiru se apresuró en decir, pues ella también estaba por tocar.

Las fanáticas se amontonaron alrededor de las tribunas, mientras las chicas se sentaban en primera fila. Algunas de las más fans ya habían observado con atención a las chicas cerca a los Kou en los últimos días, así que las miraban con envidia, sobre todo a Sophie que habían visto muy cercana a Seiya.

Los muchachos empezaron su concierto con una de sus antiguas canciones que era muy popular, las inner estaban deslumbradas por el grupo, así como las demás fans. A Sophie no le encantaba ese tipo de música, pero Seiya moriría si se enterara, así que solo sonreía al ver a su novio en el escenario. Realmente era muy apuesto y comprometido con su profesión, eso sí le fascinaba.

Luego los muchachos cantaron un par de canciones más cuando los Kou comenzaron a hablar.

\- Gracias por su apoyo – Taiki empezó a hablar.

\- Por eso les tenemos una sorpresa – Ahora Yaten tomó la palabra – estrenaremos una nueva canción.

\- Su nombre es "Lejos de ti" y está dedicada a una persona muy especial que nos está escuchando hoy – Sophie sintió algo de sonrojo ante la mirada de Seiya, pero trató de disimularlo.

La canción narraba su historia, la historia de un hombre que estaba enamorado de una bella mujer, cuyo corazón pertenecía a otro. Las circunstancias hicieron que se separaran, pero a pesar de ello él seguía enamorado de la hermosa dama. Sophie veía a Seiya detenidamente mientras empezó a recordar, sí, recordar, no solo ver imágenes sueltas. Estaba aún en la escuela cuando lo conoció, él estaba siempre cerca de ella, pero ella no podía corresponderle, porque estaba …. Darien, él era su novio, pero luego pasaron tanta cosas, la búsqueda de la princesa Kakyuu, la pelea con Galaxia, la pérdida de sus semillas estelares, la derrota del Caos, el renacimiento de las estrellas, y finalmente la partida de las Starlights. Sophie empezó a llorar, las chicas no pudieron darse cuenta de lo había sucedido en ese breve tiempo debido a la bulla.

Sophie se fue rápidamente del lugar intentando que los demás no se percaten de lo sucedido, había pasado tanto tiempo viviendo una mentira, pero la pregunta era ¿qué haría ahora?


	17. XVII CAMBIOS

**XVII. CAMBIOS**

Al terminar la canción Seiya buscó a su novia entre el público pero vio su lugar vacío. Las Sailors los estaban aplaudiendo, al parecer no se habían percatado que Sophie estaba ausente. Los Three Lights culminaron su concierto, con la participación de Michiru en el escenario; fue un éxito rotundo: las entradas se agotaron desde los primero días de venta, los asistentes adoraron sus canciones, las voces estuvieron perfectas y los fanáticos quedaron encantados con la nueva canción. No obstante Sophie no estaba y eso desconcertaba a los tres Kou debido a que el motivo de su retorno a los escenarios había sido ella, y sobre todo a Seiya quien estaba pendiente de lo que le sucediera.

Al percatarse que Sophie no regresaba Mina la llamó pero no obtuvo respuesta, tampoco estaba entre bastidores con los muchachos y no la podían encontrar entre la multitud. Cuando todo hubo terminado Mina, Rey, Lita, Amy y Seiya quisieron ir a buscar a Sophie a su departamento ya que no entendían el motivo de su inesperada partida, lamentablemente no obtuvieron respuesta.

 _En el departamento de Darien_

Darien llegaba exhausto de un extenso turno en la clínica. Después de su fracaso con Sophie se sentía miserable, al parecer su intento porque recupere aceleradamente sus recuerdos había fallado y había causado que ella lo aborreciera. Le había enviado unas rosas rojas por dos motivos, el primero de ellos fue para pedir sinceras disculpas por ese día, y la segunda para que recordara esas flores, las que Tuxedo Mask siempre utilizaba. Asimismo, le había enviado la caja de música con el fin de que pueda descubrir quién era realmente. A pesar de ello, al no tener respuesta suponía que tampoco habían tenido éxito.

Era todo un fracaso, estaba ojeroso, cansado y se sentía derrotado. Buscó la llave de su departamento y entró. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta se sorprendió por lo que vio dentro.

\- Veo que continúas dejando tu llave debajo de la maceta - Sophie estaba sentada en su sofá con las piernas cruzada y los ojos rojos.

\- Sophie - solo atinó a decir, ¿ella ya había recordado todo? dio unos pasos acercándose a ella - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Darien - empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos - lo siento - el pelinegro la abrazó mientras ella lloraba.

\- No tienes porqué disculparte princesa.

\- Sí tengo, los olvidé a todos, incluso a ti - sollozaba abrazada a Darien

\- Tranquila, todo ya terminó y volveremos a estar juntos, crearemos Tokio de Cristal y tendremos a nuestra pequeña Rini - ahora Darien la abrazó con más fuerza, con temor a que alguien se la arrebatara. Ella levantó la mirada separándolo un poco.

\- Darien, yo lo siento, por favor perdóname.

\- No fue tu culpa, fue Caos quien lo ocasionó - buscaba sus labios para poder sellar ese beso que no fue correspondido en la clínica

\- No lo comprendes - Darien se detuvo - siento mucho haberlos olvidado, pero ahora algo ha cambiado.

\- Juntos podremos vencer todas las adversidades - el joven le decía con desesperación.

\- No entiendes aún. Las chicas, ellas han detenido sus vidas por mí, ellas no pudieron vivir tranquilas en el Milenio de Plata, y tampoco en esta vida, han dejado todo por armar esta mentira en la que hemos estado viviendo. Los muchachos, ellos también - hiso una pausa - han trabajado tanto, ellos estuvieron buscándome.

\- Tú no eres la culpable de todo lo que Caos hiso, solo fuiste una víctima de él.

\- Perdóname Darien, perdóname por olvidarlos y hacerlos sufrir por mí. Pero yo ya no soy la persona que conociste en el pasado - Darien se asombró ante esta respuesta.

\- Serena juntos... - Darien comenzó a hablar pero fue interrumpido.

\- Yo ya no soy Serena Tsukino, ni la princesa Serenity, esas personas ya no existen más. Ahora soy Sophie Cox - ante esta última frase se levantó del sofá y empezó a levantar la voz - Yo recuerdo todo, pero no siento que esa persona sea yo. Me siento distinta, ¡soy distinta!.

\- Quizá algunos recuerdos aún no están completos...

\- No es eso. Yo vine aquí para pedirte disculpas por olvidar todo, por hacerlos sufrir, pero eso no quiere decir que su Serena haya regresado.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Darien trataba de digerir lo que la joven que estaba frente a él trataba de decirle.

\- Yo los ayudaré en todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance, pero yo no soy esa Serena que ustedes buscan y no sé si llegaré a serlo algún día. Lo siento – Sophie se dirigió a la puerta, miró a atrás para ver a la persona que una vez Serena había amado con todas sus fuerzas, le apenaba verlo sufrir, no podía negar que en ella también albergaba un sentimiento especial por ese hombre – Por favor perdóname, yo nunca quise que esto pasara, tal vez hubiese sido más conveniente para todos que nunca me hubiesen encontrado – cerró la puerta dejando un joven pensativo.

 _En la madrugada en las calles Tokio_

Sophie continuaba deambulando por las calles a pesar de que ya habían pasado varias horas de su visita al príncipe de la Tierra. Estaba confundida. Al conocer nuevamente a las Sailors, a Darien y a los Three Lights sus recuerdos habían regresado, y la canción que le dedicó Seiya terminó siendo el detonante. Múltiples recuerdos regresaron a la vez causándole un gran dolor recordar por todo lo que había pasado, pérdidas, desilusiones, decepciones, claro que también tuvo buenos momentos de amistad y amor, pero todo parecía apuntar que el Caos generaba un círculo vicioso de sufrimiento. Verlo desde ese ángulo la hiso percatarse que algo en ella había cambiado, ya no era la inocente Serena Tsukino ni mucho menos la princesa Serenity; tal vez era tiempo de forjar su propio presente y futuro. Le dolía ver toda la angustia que les causó a todos durante esos años, y sobre todo la decepción que les generaría enterarse que ella no era la de antes, pero primero debía disculparse con una persona, a quién peor había tratado en este tiempo, quién no lo merecía. Al parecer su visita lo había dejado devastado, pues su única esperanza de perseguir el anhelado futuro que todos esperaban se había esfumado; sin embargo ella no podía actuar como todos esperaban, ya no era Serena. Ahora ella no era inocente, tomaría sus propias decisiones, y lucharía contra el Caos cueste lo que cueste.

En su larga caminata por las calles de Tokio vislumbró un afiche de los Three Lights, y solo pudo pensar en una persona que se esforzó por dedicarle una canción. Los días que habían pasado juntos habían sido maravillosos, pero no podía evitar pensar que todos sus amigos e incluso él la querían por ser Serena, no Sophie y eso le dolía. No era su culpa, pero Las Sailors, los Three Lights y Darien buscaban a una persona que ya no era ella. No podía pensar en a quién querer en ese momento, o qué sentimientos tenía por Seiya o Darien, solo una idea clara: ella era Sophie.


	18. XVIII REENCUENTRO OTRA VEZ

**XVIII. REENCUENTRO... OTRA VEZ**

Al día siguiente Sophie no sabía qué hacer primero, extrañaba a Amy, Lita, Mina y Rey, también quería ver a los Three Lights y no podía olvidarse de las Outer, aún todo era muy abrumador pero tenía que enfrentarlos tarde o temprano.

Muy temprano fue al Templo en búsqueda de las muchachas que para su fortuna estaba todas reunidas. Rey estaba hablando con Amy y Lita, mientras que Mina estaba algo distraída viendo su celular y riéndose en silencio. Ese cuadro le trajo buenos recuerdos, ella aún estaba algo lejos pero se percataron de su presencia, por un breve momento se observaron y Sophie corrió con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos para abrazarlas. Ellas comprendieron todo y la abrazaron, después de unos momentos se separaron y empezaron a hablar

\- Me alegra tanto que por fin nos recuerdes – Amy tenía sus ojos algo vidriosos.

\- Te tardaste Serena tonta – Rey también tenía un par de lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir de sus negros ojos.

\- Pues, siento mucho lo que ocurrió y sobre todo el sufrimiento que les he causado a todos – Sophie estaba algo más calmada del apabullante reencuentro-Pero prefiero que me llamen Sophie.

\- Pero tú eres Serena ¿o no? – ahora Mina estaba algo confundida.

\- Aún es complicado para mí. No me siento la misma de antes – su mirada apuntaba al suelo, había tenido una conversación similar con Darien y le había dolido mucho – perdónenme, pero no puedo continuar con el futuro que ustedes deseaban – las chicas la observaron con sorpresa.

\- Lo importante es que otra vez estamos juntas ¿verdad? – la rubia abrazó a Sophie.

\- Mina tiene razón, ahora podremos continuar nuestra amistad – Lita también le brindó su apoyo, Amy y Rey asintieron.

\- Gracias chicas. Deben saber que a pesar de que no tenía memoria ustedes igual se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas. Ahora entiendo porque Yaten se alejaba de ustedes cuando intentaban peinarlo – todas rieron.

\- Es que Mina lo perseguía, y hasta han estado mensajeándose – la castaña le susurró.

\- Es que nadie se puede escapar de los encantos de la gran Mina Aino

\- Ay Mina, tú no cambias – Sophie sonrió

\- ¿Y has hablado con los muchachos? – la Sailor del fuego se adelantó.

\- Aún no. Supongo que tendré que ir a verlos luego. Saben no me fue nada bien con Darien – y ni quería pensar cómo le iría con Seiya.

\- ¿Ya se enteró que recuperaste tus recuerdos? – la peliazul tenía curiosidad.

\- Sí, fui a verlo, pero no lo manejé muy bien – su mirada triste regresó – yo no me siento como Serena, he recordado todo, pero eso no quiere decir que continúe con lo que todos esperan.

\- ¿y cómo lo tomó Darien? – insistió Amy.

\- Creo que no muy bien – la joven tenía los ojos vidriosos, el solo hecho de recordar que lo había hecho sufrir le apenaba.

\- No te pongas triste Sophie, ya todo se arreglará poco a poco – Mina intervino antes de que empiece a llorar.

\- Tienen razón, ahora cuéntenme sobre ustedes, sé que su trabajo con los Three Lights es falso – todas rieron.

Las chicas le contaron sobre ellas mismas y cómo la buscaron. También le narraron cómo los muchachos vinieron de lejos para ayudar a encontrarla, y fueron ellos quienes finalmente lo consiguieron. Otro tema de conversación fue cómo habían manejado este cambio las outer, Sophie se sentía nerviosa por su reacción, ellas eran las más preocupadas por el futuro de Tokio de Cristal. Después de toda una mañana conversando con las chicas Sophie decidió dirigirse al departamento de los Kou.

 _En el departamento de los Kou_

El día del concierto Seiya estaba algo decepcionado por la partida de Sophie, después de varias horas ese sentimiento se convirtió en preocupación. ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo?¿el Caos la habrá atacado? Después de varias llamadas sin respuesta y de que las chicas no la encontraron en su departamento sabía que algo había ocurrido. Todas sus dudas quedaron despejadas cuando al día siguiente tocó su puerta.

\- Sophie, no te vimos ayer después del concierto – Taiki fue quien abrió la puerta – te ves cansada – la pelinegra había estado caminando toda la noche y toda la mañana la había pasado con las chicas.

\- No descansé muy bien ayer. ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?

\- Claro, pasa, llamaré a los chicos – Sophie se sentó hasta que los tres estuvieron frente a ella. Seiya la percibió distinta, y su mirada hacia él había cambiado.

\- Muchachos yo vine hasta aquí para decirles que lo he recordado todo – los muchachos estaba contentos Yaten y Taiki la abrazaron en señal de alegría, cuando fue el turno de Seiya él dudo, pues no sabía si Sophie pensaría que se había aprovechado de su falta de memoria, pero ella también lo abrazó.

\- Es perfecto, ahora podremos … - el peliplateado estaba por terminar su frase cuando Seiya le dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda.

\- Podremos salir todos juntos, como antes – Taiki terminó la frase. Sophie notó que escondían algo más, pero ya llegaría el momento que se sincerarían. Ahora era más perceptiva a ese tipo de comportamientos.

\- Quería agradecerles por lo que hicieron por mí, volver a ser los Three Lights no debe haber sido fácil.

\- No fue nada bombón – Seiya le ofreció una sonrisa algo afligido.

\- Tú nos ayudaste hace tiempo a encontrar a nuestra princesa y a vencer al enemigo, esto no es nada – el más serio de los hermanos le respondió.

\- Muchas gracias, saben yo sigo siendo la misma Sophie que ustedes conocen, así que tengo que terminar el reportaje sobre ustedes, no piensen que se librarán de mí tan fácilmente – sin más que decir los abrazó a los tres, Yaten estaba algo incómodo, pero aceptó esa demostración de afecto – debo irme, no quiero interrumpir sus actividades.

\- Te acompaño a tu casa – sus ojos zafiros le decían que había llegado la hora de hablar, Sophie asintió.

Camino a casa ninguno de los dos sabía cómo comenzar esa conversación, Seiya se sentía temeroso que su bombón piense que se había aprovechado de haber olvidar a Darien, pero por otro lado estaba alegre de que ella había vuelto a ser quién era.

\- Me alegra que hayas recuperado tus recuerdos bombón, seguro tu novio estará contento.

\- De hecho no parecía estarlo la última vez que lo vi.

\- ¿Por qué? Ahora seguro volverán a estar juntos.

\- Porque le dije que no podía cumplir con el futuro al que estábamos destinados.

\- ¿Y cómo saben su futuro?

\- Antes que los conociéramos tuvimos una visita del futuro – Seiya estaba asombrado, estas chicas eran únicas – vino nuestra hija.

\- ¿Su hija? – el pelinegro casi tropieza de la impresión.

\- Sí, es sorprendente ¿verdad?, al parecer tuvieron algunos problemas en el futuro y ella vino pidiendo ayuda. En ese futuro la Neo Reyna Serenity y el Rey Endimion fundarían Tokio de Cristal, una especie de ciudad utópica. Se supone que ellos dos éramos Darien y yo.

\- Así que estás destinada a ser la Reyna de este planeta y tener una hija con ese sujeto.

\- Eso era antes, con lo que hiso Caos las repercusiones deben haber cambiado ese futuro, para empezar ya deberíamos estar casados y fundar esa utopía, ahora el futuro ha cambiado.

\- Así que aún tengo esperanza.

\- Yo…- no sabía que responderle, apenas estaba digiriendo todos los recuerdos y reencontrándose con sus amigos, aún era muy pronto.

\- No te preocupes bombón, sé que debo haberte confundido, lo siento.

\- No Seiya, sé que tus intenciones siempre fueron las mejores, pero ahora aún estoy confundida. Como le dije a las chicas ya no me siento como Serena Tsukino, solo soy Sophie. Seguiré trabajando como reportera pero ahora los ayudaré a luchar contra el Caos – antes que se dieran cuenta ya habían llegado al departamento de Sophie, ambos se miraron.

\- Bombón ¿puedo pedirte algo?

\- Claro

\- ¿Puedo darte un último beso? – no sabía se aceptaría su propuesta pero probablemente sería la última oportunidad que tendría de sentir esos suaves labios. Sophie se sonrojo y asintió. Seiya se acercó y se dieron el último beso.

Notas el autor: Hola chicos, no me odien porque Serena aún no se decide, solo hay que tener paciencia. Quisiera agradecerles por todos sus reviews, siempre me alegra el día recibir cada uno de ellos, y sobre todo me motivan a publicar lo antes posible, así que si desean que el siguiente capítulo sea publicado les recomiendo que solo lo pidan.


	19. XIX PARTIDA

**XIX. PARTIDA**

El resto de la semana Sophie trató de enfocarse en su trabajo, acompañaba a los Three Lights a sus presentaciones, tomaba notas, escribía y reescribía, salía con las chicas, parecía que todo estaba encajando. El único día que tuvo sentimientos encontrados fue el día que fue a ver a las outer. Aún recordaba las palabras de reprensión de Haruka, las lágrimas de Hotaru por pensar que la Pequeña Dama ya no existiría, y la mirada inquisidora de Setsuna. Michiru se limitó a calmar a Haruka, pero sabía que también pensaba como ella. Fue un momento difícil para las 5. Hotaru tenía razón al entristecerse, ¿qué sería de Rini? El destino ya había cambiado, pues se supone que Tokio de Cristal y la Pequeña Dama ya deberían haber aparecido, aún así estaba persistente con su independencia respecto de Serena Tsukino.

El fin de semana llegó más rápido de lo esperado, así que decidió reunir a las Sailors en el Templo, a todas ellas, y a Darien, después de todo él también estaba implicado en la lucha contra Caos. No deseaba molestar a los Kou, pues ellos tenían un pequeño viaje programado para ese fin de semana, probablemente se los diría después.

\- Gracias por venir a todos – Haruka claramente seguía disgustada con ella, Hotaru aún tenía sus ojos rojos, y ni quería ver a Setsuna a los ojos – les pedí que vinieran hoy porque como ya todos lo saben he recuperado los recuerdos de Serena. Estoy al tanto de los ataques de Caos en la ciudad, por eso he decidido radicar aquí, en Tokio – las inner se alegraron ante este último comentario - Sé que la batalla no puede esperar, pero tengo que poner en orden algunos asuntos en Estados Unidos para poder estar totalmente enfocada en el enemigo, así que regresaré para allá solo por un par de semanas, luego podremos encargarnos de Caos.

\- ¿no estarás pensando en quedarte allá verdad? – Mina intervino pues no quería separarse de su amiga.

\- Para nada, pero tengo trabajo que entregar, debo renunciar al periódico –ante esto último entristeció – también debo de vender algunos muebles, resolver el contrato de alquiler de mi departamento, entre otras mil cosas que tengo que poner en orden; ahora tenemos más responsabilidades que cuando estábamos en la escuela.

-Me alegra que no olvides tus responsabilidades en el trabajo – la peliazul siempre con sus comentarios sensatos.

\- ¿Y cuándo partirás? – ahora era Michiru quien intervenía.

\- En un par de días, compré el boleto hoy en la mañana.

-Te iremos a despedir, ¿en qué vuelo sales? – la Sailor del Trueno también estaba alegre porque la estancia de Sophie será permanente, aunque tendrían que sacrificar un par de semanas.

\- En el 129 de Tokio Air, salgo a las 9:00am.

Las chicas continuaron conversando sobre el viaje de Sophie. El único hombre presente estaba muy callado y reflexivo, mientras las demás muchachas estaban conversando, jaló a Mina para un rincón.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor Mina.

\- De seguro es información sobre Sophie – el muchacho se asombró por lo acertada que era – la Sailor del Amor nunca se equivoca.

\- Quisiera que averiguaras el número de asiento en el que irá Sophie a su viaje.

\- ¿Y para qué quieres eso?

\- Por favor Mina, es solo eso, luego te enterarás.

\- Bueno, déjamelo a mí.

 _Al día siguiente en la librería Bookstore_

Sophie había realizado los preparativos de su viaje en poco tiempo, pero ya que pasarían varias horas en el avión rumbo a otro continente decidió buscar algo para distraerse y no encontró mejor distracción que un buen libro. Una de las diferencias que entre Serena y ella era que Sophie se esforzaba en sus estudios y había desarrollado un gusto por la lectura, esta era la razón por la que tenía tantos temas de conversación con Taiki.

Aquel día vestía unos jeans, zapatillas moradas y un polo también morado, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, pues tenerlo suelto le impedía concentrarse en su lectura. Dentro de la tienda fue a la sección de novelas, cuando vio un libro de filosofía que le interesó, estaba un poco alto pero se empinó para alcanzarlo; sin embargo perdió el equilibrio y estaba a punto de caer encima de un estante más pequeño, cuando se sorprendió al ser sostenida por un par de brazos.

\- Lo siento señor – aún estaba de espaldas a la persona que la sostuvo.

\- No sabía que te gustaba este tipo de lectura – grande fue su sorpresa al volver y ver a Darien ofreciéndole una sonrisa. Sophie no sabía cómo reaccionar, su último encuentro fue complicado para ambos.

\- Darien, qué sorpresa. Yo solo buscaba un libro para entretenerme en el viaje ¿también buscas uno?

\- Sí, tengo un congreso fuera del país en unos días y estaba buscando un libro que me recomendaron.

\- Claro, ahora eres médico. Qué alegría que hayas cumplido tu sueño – Sophie estaba algo nerviosa, hubo un silencio incómodo.

\- ¿Quisieras y tomar un café?

\- Yo…

\- Vamos, nos estaremos viendo seguido si vivirás en la ciudad, además lucharemos juntos contra Caos, recuerda que yo también protejo este planeta. Será más fácil si somos amigos – Sophie no podía negar todo lo que dijo Darien, sí se estarían viendo seguido, así que aceptó su oferta.

En la cafetería Darien pidió un café americano y Sophie pidió una torta de chocolate, ante esto una silenciosa sonrisa se esbozó sobre el rostro de Darien, a pesar de que lo negaba algunas cosas no cambiaban. La conversación parecía fluir en la medida que sentían que la presión se desvanecía, ahora tenían algunos temas de conversación en común así que ambos se sintieron más cómodos.

\- ¿Y dónde será tu conferencia?

\- En Nueva York – La sonrisa de Sophie se esfumó, después de terminar la universidad había conseguido su nuevo trabajo en el News Today, por ello estuvo alquilando un pequeño departamento cerca a la sede principal del periódico, la misma que se encontraba en Nueva York.

\- Qué curioso, yo también voy para allá.

\- Quizá nos veamos

\- Claro – lo dijo solo por compromiso - ¿te hospedará en algún hotel?

\- No, de hecho un amigo también irá a la conferencia, él tiene familia allá así que me ofreció un lugar.

\- Qué afortunado, el hospedaje es algo costoso.

\- Lo sé, por eso ofrecí darle dinero por el espacio, no quiso aceptar al principio pero lo pude convencer. Igual la suma es menor que a que hubiese gastado en cualquier otro hotel – ya que ambos estaban más calmados Sophie no se percató de la hora, pero al revisar el reloj notó que se le hiso tarde.

\- Lo siento Darien, debo irme, tengo una entrevista – dejó dinero en la mesa.

\- No te preocupes, yo invito.

\- No es necesario, ahora tengo un trabajo sabes… bueno tenía, pero sé que conseguiré otro. Nos vemos – Sophie salió corriendo porque se le había hecho realmente tarde para la entrevista que Patrick le había conseguido, no podía hacerlo quedar mal.

 _Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto_

Sophie se había despedido de Amy, Lita, Rey y Mina. A lo lejos vio que Haruka y Michiru también fueron a despedirla pero no se acercaron, Sophie solo agitó su mano en señal de saludo, sabía que aún no la perdonaban.

Ya en el avión tomó asiento al costado de la ventana, siempre su asiento favorito. Un par de minutos después un hombre se sentó a su costado, ella estaba tan concentrada mirando la ventana que solo levantó la mirada después de un saludo inesperado.

\- Hola Sophie, qué sorpresa encontrarnos aquí – él no parecía nada sorprendido, pero ella se quedó sin habla unos segundos - ¿Sophie?

\- Sí, qué coincidencia… - lo primero que pensó fue en cómo la había encontrado, luego pensó en una rubia que había estado indagando su check in – parece que viajaremos juntos Darien.

Notas del Autor: Gracias por sus palabras de aliento, siempre me motivan.

Tratando de responder algunas interrogantes les comento que no les diré si esta historia es SYS ó SYD, lo guardaré para el final. Respecto de pedido de más participación de Darien le comenté que tengan paciencia y pues por aquí está, Seiya ya tuvo oportunidad de tomar ventaja, no creería que Darien se quedaría con los brazos cruzados ¿o sí?.


	20. XX TOMANDO VENTAJA 2

**XX. TOMANDO VENTAJA 2**

El viaje en dirección a Nueva York fue largo, al descubrir que Darien se sentaría a su lado en el avión no pudo evitar pensar que este encuentro había sido premeditado, pero en realidad ahora que la presión se había desvanecido y pasadas tantas horas el uno junto al otro lo estaban superando.

Al llegar a Estados Unidos ambos fueron a recoger sus maletas, luego fueron en dirección a la salida del aeropuerto.

\- Supongo que ésta es la despedida, quizá nos veamos por aquí – Sophie tenía sus maletas en sus manos y empezó a buscar un taxi por su celular – aun esperaré que un taxi me lleve.

\- Llamaré a mi amigo, él debió llegar ayer y acordamos en que vendría por mí – Darien fue a un teléfono público pero no obtuvo respuesta del número que le había entregado su amigo, así que llamó al celular que dejó en Japón.

\- Aló ¿Yuki?

\- Darien, traté de comunicarme contigo pero fue muy tarde – el pelinegro pensó que seguro había olvidado su acuerdo de recogerlo.

\- No te preocupes, dame la dirección e iré para allá.

\- No es eso, lo que sucede es que tuve una emergencia en Tokio y no podré ir a la conferencia – el pelinegro suspiró en señal de decepción, él ya le había entregado el dinero del hospedaje – lo siento Darien, realmente me es imposible ir a Nueva York, pero mis tíos te recibirán, ya hablé con ellos.

\- No quisiera molestarlos Yuki, yo buscaré un hotel por la zona.

\- En verdad lo siento amigo, pero algo surgió de último minuto, si deseas solo avísame y el lugar estará disponible. De todas formas mañana te depositaré el dinero que me entregaste, pero tal vez el banco demore uno ó dos días más en procesarlo.

\- Gracias, nos vemos en la clínica en par de semanas.

\- Adiós.

Sophie aún estaba esperando su taxi, se acercó a ella, quizá podía ayudarlo a encontrar un hotel, aunque aún no tenía suficiente dinero disponible. Ella se veía diferente, y no solo por su cabello, se veía más madura, estaba sentada encima de una de sus maletas, mientras miraba su celular revisando si su taxi llegaba, un par de turistas franceses se le acercaron parecían pedirle ayuda, la antigua Serena no habría sabido qué hacer en esa situación, pero Sophie no se quedó callada y les respondió en francés, no era muy fluido pero los pudo ayudar, ellos le agradecieron.

\- No sabía que hablabas francés.

\- Solo un poco, tomé un par de cursos electivos en la universidad. ¿y tu amigo ya viene?

\- Parece que tuvo un imprevisto y no podrá venir a Estados Unidos, me ofreció la casa de sus parientes, pero no me pareció correcto si él no estaba aquí.

\- ¡Qué mala suerte! ¿y el dinero que le entregaste?

\- Me lo depositará mañana pero la transferencia demorará un par de días. ¿conoces algún lugar económico en el que pueda quedarme?

\- Mmm…. – de pronto un pitido sonó indicando que su taxi había llegado, no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar – mejor acompáñame a mi departamento allí pensaremos en algo – el pelinegro no lo objetó y fueron juntos en el auto.

Demoraron un poco pero llegaron al departamento de Sophie, bajaron sus maletas y subieron al departamento. Cuando Sophie estaba buscando sus llaves en su bolso una muchacha de cabello corto rubio y una edad similar a la de Sophie la saludó, tanto Sophie como Darien voltearon a responsarle el saludo.

\- Sophie que bueno que regresaste, y veo que no regresas solas – la mirada de la joven estaba sobre Darien y sus maletas.

\- Hola Paige, ¿cómo has estado? – se dieron un beso en la mejilla – te presento a Darien, él es un amigo de Tokio, ha venido para asistir a una conferencia médica.

\- Mucho gusto Paige – el pelinegro sonrió y le estiró su mano en señal de saludo, Paige no dejaba de observarlo a él y luego a Sophie.

\- ¿Y desde cuándo son novios? – a Sophie se le resbalaron las llaves que ya tenía en la mano, las recogió rápidamente, Darien solo sonrió.

\- No es lo que crees, solo somos amigos, ya nos veremos en estos días para que se conozcan mejor – Sophie encajó las llaves en la cerradura y giro de ellas.

\- Sophie, no te vayas es la primera vez que te veo traer a un muchacho a tu departamento... – sonrojada Sophie entró al departamento jalando a Darien con ella.

\- Perdón por eso, ella es muy expresiva

\- No me molestó - Sophie se sentía avergonzada, por fin estaban actuando amigablemente en Paige tenía que hacer ese tipo de comentario.

\- Ponte cómodo, iré a ordenar algunas cosas a mi dormitorio.

Darien observó el departamento, era pequeño pero tenía todo lo necesario para vivir, una pequeña sala de estar con un par de sillones,, una mesa de estar y un televisor; una cocina con una mesa y sillas altas; una ventana amplia donde podía ver la ciudad; y tres puertas que suponía correspondían al baño y los dormitorios. En la sala había algunos cuadros y fotos. Uno de los cuadros contenía su título de periodista otorgado por la universidad, también había una foto donde aparecía con unos amigos y finalmente un óleo que contenía un pequeño jarrón con varias flores dentro y algunas caídas, varias de ellas estaban marchitas y solo una de ellas estaba floreciendo. Se quedó observando un buen rato ese cuadro.

\- ¿Te gusta? – Sophie apareció por atrás sorprendiéndolo. Ahora vestía unos jeans y una sudadera, parecía más cómoda.

\- Es diferente.

\- ¿Qué mensajes crees que transmite?

\- La flor que está floreciendo representa un contraste con las que están marchitas.

\- Exacto, a pesar de las adversidades esa flor sigue en pie y floreciendo – ahora era la joven la que admiraba el cuadro – me encantó apenas lo vi.

\- Es magnífico.

\- Ahora respecto de tu problema de hospedaje, tengo una idea.

\- Cierto, ¿conoces algún hotel módico por la zona?

\- De hecho había pensado en hacer un trato contigo – Darien estaba extrañado, realmente había sido un imprevisto el quedarse sin hospedaje - ¿qué te parece si te quedas en la habitación que está vacía? – Darien se sorprendió, debía agradecerle a su amigo Yuki cuando regresara – pero deberás ayudarme con mi mudanza, no tengo mucho tiempo, tengo que empacar y vender algunos objetos, además saldré la mayoría del tiempo.

\- Acepto, y te hubiese ayudado aunque no fuese parte del trato - el príncipe de la Tierra estaba alegre, debía aprovechar este viaje para tomar ventaja de la situación, pero no espero esta oportunidad.

\- Entonces veamos esta habitación – Sophie se dirigió a la tercera de las puertas - se supone que estaba buscando una compañera, pero aún no había aceptado a nadie, supongo que ya no es necesario.

Notas del autor: Gracias a todos por escribir, como les dije siempre me motivan sus comentarios y me sacan una sonrisa cada vez que recibo los mensajes.

Respecto a la historia, Seiya tuvo su oportunidad de tomar ventaja, ahora era el turno de Darien, por eso el título de este capítulo. Como un adelanto les comento que no olvidemos que Caos deseaba tiempo para recuperar sus fuerzas.


	21. XXI EL REGRESO A AMÉRICA

**XXI. EL REGRESO A AMÉRICA**

Los rayos de sol que se colaban desde la ventana empezaron a despertarlo, abrió lentamente los ojos aun asimilando que estaba en el departamento de Sophie. Era afortunado al tener esta oportunidad de acercarse a ella nuevamente. El día que fue a verlo para informarle que había recuperado sus recuerdos pensó que todo sería tal y como era antes, pero la negativa en aceptar quien realmente era lo había alejado. Al principio pensó que solo estaba confundida, pero al evidenciarse su ímpetu en ser otra persona distinta a la Serena que había conocido lo hacían sentirse derrotado, y así fue por unos días, hasta que se le ocurrió una forma de aproximarse a ella. Siempre tenía invitaciones a Congresos y conferencias, pero finalmente tenía una buena excusa para asistir a uno.

Después de cambiarse y preparar su maletín para asistir a la inauguración de la conferencia salió a la sala esperando encontrarse con los ojos celestes que tanto amaba, no obstante solo encontró una nota en la refrigeradora:

"Salí a reunirme con mi arrendador, luego iré al periódico y almorzaré por allá. ¡Qué te vaya bien en tu conferencia!. Sldos. Sophie"

El joven esbozó una sonrisa, antes era él el ocupado, el que tenía que estudiar, el que viajaba, el que tenías responsabilidades, al parecer ahora los papeles se habían invertido. El hecho que ella haya decidido volver era una prueba de que se tomaba en serio su trabajo y su vida durante estos 6 años. En la cocina Sophie había dejado unas tostadas, mermelada, mantequilla y un jugo de naranja. Seguro había ido de compras temprano, esa era otra sorpresa, ya no se quedaba dormida como antes.

El resto del día se lo pasó asistiendo a la conferencia, era un tema interesante, pero no era la verdadera razón por la cual había hecho ese viaje. Ya que era un huésped en el departamento de Sophie, antes de regresar a casa decidió ir al supermercado para comprar algunos víveres, caminó un poco para despejarse y arribó algo cansado a la puerta del departamento. Mientras buscaba las llaves que Sophie le había prestado el día anterior, escuchó unas voces, pensó que quizá ella tenía visitas, pero estas voces eran familiares.

Por su parte Sophie había llegado hace unos minutos de un tedioso día, había tenido que conversar con el arrendador de su departamento para intentar reducir la penalidad por resolver el contrato con tan poco tiempo de anticipación; después se dirigió al periódico donde presentó su artículo sobre los Three Lights y su renuncia, Esto último la tenía afligida desde hace unos días, su jefa y ella acordaron que la dispensaría del período de permanencia para que solo se quede 5 días más para cerrar sus pendientes. Aún seguía triste cuando al llegar a su departamento y ver su computadora vio que las Sailors le habían enviado un email pidiéndole una video llamada, inmediatamente se contactó con ellas, estaban en una cafetería reunidas.

\- - Sophie ¿Llegaste bien? No te irás a quedar allá ¿no?

\- - No Lita, solo estaré algunos días – Sophie estaba sentada en su sofá un poco más alegre ante la llamada de sus amigas, todas se intentaban acercar al monitor – tengo algo que comentarles.

\- - ¡Sophie tráenos un recuerdo por favor! – ahora Mina interrumpía la conversación con las chicas, Rey intentó apartarla del monitor, pero alguien más la empujó.

\- - ¡Bombón! ¿cómo es posible que te vayas a Estados Unidos sin mí – Sophie sonrió, le había informado su decisión por mensaje, pero no lo habían conversado debido a que estaban de viaje.

Detrás de la puerta Darien escuchó esta voz, solo había una persona que podría llamarla de esa forma. Era tiempo de actuar.

\- Hola Seiya… - a pesar de las circunstancias lo alegraba verlo - solo estaré unos días, luego me quedaré en Japón, te lo comenté en el mensaje.

\- Pero bombón yo pude acompañarte, hacer una mudanza no es fácil.

\- - Seiya ya muévete, nosotras también queremos hablar – Rey lo empujaba junto con Mina. Por otra parte. Yaten, Taiki, Amy y Lita observaban la discusión entre Seiya, Mina y Rey. Sophie reía, hasta que Darien entró. Los muchachos escucharon una voz masculina que saludó a Sophie y vieron en su pantalla que Sophie volteó su vista y respondió el saludo.

\- - ¿Quién es? – Mina estaba curiosa por saber quién la acompañaba.

\- - Hola muchachos – Darien se acercó a la pantalla para saludar, tenía las bolsas de víveres en una mano y su maletín en la otra.

\- - ¡Darien! – las cuatro Sailor gritaron con sorpresa, Seiya cambió su expresión a molestia.

\- - Bombón ¿qué hace ese sujeto allá? – A Darien le hubiese molestado ese comentario, sin embargo, él estaba con Sophie mientras Seiya estaba en Japón, muy lejos.

\- - Estaba por comentarles, pero no me dejaban hablar. Darien y yo nos encontramos en el avión, tiene una conferencia en la ciudad, lamentablemente tuvo un problema con su hospedaje, así que se estará quedando aquí.

\- - Mmm…no sabía que eran tan cercanos – Mina ahora la miraba con emoción insinuando que podía pasar algo, Sophie enrojeció.

\- - Ja ja ja – intentó disimular Sophie con risa nerviosa – qué cosas dices…solo fue una casualidad, al fin y al cabo cada uno estará en lo suyo ¿verdad Darien?

\- - Claro, por cierto traje algunas cosas para la cena ¿dónde las dejo? – Seiya estaba aún más disgustado, su bombón estaba con ese sujeto que no la había cuidado como prometió, lo peor es que parecían pasarla bien.

\- - Por allá – Sophie señalaba la cocina.

\- Te lo tenías bien guardadito – la rubia siempre con sus comentarios hiso que Sophie regrese a mirada a la pantalla.

\- ¡Mina! – Amy, Lita y Rey le gritaron.

\- No lo malinterpreten – aún seguí sonrojada – todos somos amigos ¿verdad?

\- Claro chicas, Sophie solo está poniendo en orden sus asuntos y Darien estudiando, los estudios siempre son prioridad – la peliazul intervino causando una sonrisa por parte de todos.

\- Por cierto, ¿Yaten, Taiki y Seiya siguen por ahí? – Las chicas les cedieron el paso a los tres muchachos. Seiya aún se veía cabizbajo. Darien escuchaba la conversación mientras estaba acomodando los alimentos que había comprado.

\- Sophie, así que te nos escapaste – el peliplateado la estaba molestando, en realidad la extrañaba pero su personalidad no le permitía manifestarlo muy seguido.

\- No por mucho. Estaba por llamarlos porque tengo buenas noticias. Hoy presenté el artículo sobre los Three Lights.

\- ¿Y qué les pareció? – Taiki estaba intrigado pues Sophie había indagado a fondo sobre su carrera.

\- Les encantó, lo publicarán la próxima semana ¡Estará en la portada!

\- ¡Es fantástico! – Taiki estaba realmente alegre.

\- Te felicito – Yaten también se alegraba.

\- Era obvio que si centrabas el reportaje en mí te iba a ir bien bombón – sus hermanos y las Sailors suspiraron, Seiya siempre sería ególatra, Sophie río – es la verdad.

\- Siempre me haces reír – Darien escuchó con celos ese comentario – en fin esto no solo me beneficia a mí, también aumentará su popularidad en este país, mi jefa me dijo que varios medios de comunicación estarán prontamente interesados en ustedes.

\- Eso es genial.

\- Sí, pero yo preferiría estar allá ayudándote bombón.

\- Pero Seiya tienes varios compromisos, no puedes dejarlo todo, te prometo que cuando regrese saldremos a divertirnos – la joven le ofreció una sonrisa sincera, Darien observaba desde la cocina cómo era su trato con ese muchacho, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlos juntos.

\- Está bien.

\- Sophie ¿puedo usar tu cocina? - Darien interrumpió la conversación.

\- Chicos tengo que irme, pero traten de llamar seguido – el joven de ojos zafiro se percató de que la interrupción de Darien fue adrede.

\- ¡Adios! – las Sailor y los Three Lights se despidieron y Sophie cerró su laptop.

\- Sophie y Darien empezaron a preparar la cena, ella no era muy diestra pero ambos se apoyaban, se sentaron en la pequeña cena de la cocina.

\- Gracias por traer la cena, no tuve tiempo de comprar nada.

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer, después de todo soy tu huésped.

\- ¿y qué tal tu conferencia?

\- Muy bien, pude inscribirme y escuchar un par de ponencias de unos médicos de aquí.

\- Qué bueno que te haya ido bien. – Sophie continuaba melancólica y jugaba con la comida.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- Ha sido difícil desprenderme de mi vida aquí – Darien la miró con tristeza, pues eso significaba que no extrañaba la vida de antes – lo siento, es que deseaba ser una reportera, me esforcé muy duro estudiando en la universidad, pero parece que el destino me tenía preparado otras cosas.

\- No tienes porqué disculparte, si ese es tu sueño aún puedes lograrlo en Japón.

\- Es cierto, es solo que no esperé quedarme allá, no es fácil pensar que tienes una vida y al día siguiente enterarte que todo era mentira.

\- Piensa que quizá puedas tener otras oportunidades.

Ambos continuaron conversando amenamente durante la cena, luego cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, había sido un largo día.

 _En una habitación oscura en Japón_

Dos seres estaban en la oscuridad, uno de ellos estaba cubierto por una capa negra, solo se veían unas manos oscuras y ojos rojos. El otro ser era más pequeño estaba arrodillado frente al primero, tenía forma humanoide pero la oscuridad no permitía distinguirlo.

\- No permitiré que se reúna nuevamente con sus seres queridos, Firest búscala y encárgate de que sufra, falta poco para que esté completamente regenerado.

\- Sí amo, como usted diga.

Notas del autor: No debemos olvidar que Caos también es uno de su personajes en esta historia. :)

Gracias por sus comentarios chicos, les comento que ya estamos por llegar a la etapa de la batalla con Caos, por otro lado Darien ahora tiene más oportunidades de interactuar con Sophie, ¿con quién se quedará?


	22. XXII EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA

**XXII. EL COMIENZO DE LA BATALLA**

Dos personas hablaban en la oscuridad, no podía distinguir de quienes se trataban, pero solo alcanzó a escuchar:

\- No permitiré que se reúna nuevamente con sus seres queridos, Firest búscala y encárgate de que sufra, falta poco para que esté completamente regenerado.

\- Sí amo, como usted diga.

Un sudor frío la despertó de golpe, vio su habitación a oscuras y se tranquilizó, solo había sido una pesadilla. A pesar de ello le había parecido muy real, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de ella, ¿Caos estaba realmente fortaleciéndose?¿iría nuevamente por ella? Sophie no estaba segura si soportaría nuevamente vivir otra mentira más, alejarla de sus seres queridos, eso no tendría fin. Su tiempo como Sophie definitivamente estaba terminando.

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano, no logró conciliar el sueño desde que empezó a pensar en Caos. Se alistó, tomó unas tostadas para comer en el camino y dejó una nota para que su compañero de departamento no se preocupara. Al entrar a su oficina los vigilantes la saludaron con sorpresa por la hora, ella se dedicó a terminar sus pendientes y a tomar una tasa de café para mantenerse despierta. Sus compañeros de trabajo insistieron en hacerle una despedida, invitándola a bailar el fin de semana, Sophie aceptó gustosa debido a que era muy probable que no vuelva a ver a sus amigos luego de partir a Japón.

\- Sophie ¿por qué te vas del país tan rápido? - una castaña de pequeña estatura sorprendió a Sophie que estaba concentrada tipeando.

\- Hola Lorain ¿Cómo estás? yo también te extrañé - la pelinegra sonrió, Lorain era una de sus compañeras favoritas del periódico, era muy directa y bulliciosa.

\- Sí eso, pero dime ¿por qué te vas?

\- Tengo unos asuntos importantes en Japón - sus ojos celestes bajaron la vista.

\- Algo te traes... - Sophie no podía mirarla a los ojos, su mirada era muy penetrante y temía sucumbir contando la verdad - en fin, tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo, hoy mi novio tendrá una exposición de sus cuadros, así que aquí tienes dos boletos para que vayas - Sophie estaba abriendo la boca, pero Lorain la interrumpió - nada de negativas, no tienes excusa, y lleva a alguien, sin peros.

Sophie apresuró su trabajo para llegar a casa temprano, por suerte encontró a Darien en casa y éste aceptó la invitación a la exposición de arte. Sophie se cambió vistiendo un vestido negro de manga corta y encima de la rodilla, unas sandalias de taco, un collar celeste que resaltaba sus ojos y recogió su cabello en una media cola; Darien por su parte vistió un pantalón casual negro, una camisa blanca y un saco.

\- Gracias por acompañarme, surgió de último minuto - Sophie le decía a Darien en el taxi, no lo quería admitir pero se veía apuesto.

\- Es un placer.

Ambos entraron a la exposición, estaban disfrutando el tiempo juntos, conversaban sobre los óleos mostrando su punto de vista, cualquier persona hubiese pensado que eran una pareja.

\- ¡Viniste!

\- Hola Lorain, te presento a Darien, él es un amigo de Japón - ambos se saludaron.

\- Así que por él nos dejas ¿verdad? - Sophie estaba tomando una bebida y se atoró al escuchar ese comentario - ¿Por qué te la llevas? - ahora se dirigía a Darien, él no sabía que responderle, aún no había preguntado a Sophie con que excusa había renunciado.

\- Lorain, Darien es un buen amigo que ha venido a una conferencia médica, mis razones para irme son distintas.

\- Sí claro...

\- Es cierto, Sophie y yo solo coincidimos en este viaje, fue una causalidad - el pelinegro se limitó a decir cortésmente.

De pronto la luz se apagó, los invitados se pusieron nerviosos y empezaron a retirarse, Sophie tenía un mal presentimiento y decidió esperar unos minutos, su acompañante se quedó a su lado. No se dijeron nada el uno al otro, cuando algunas personas empezaron a gritar, Sophie tomó la mano de Darien con fuerza, estaba segura que sucedería otra vez, era momento de la batalla.

\- ¡Espadas de fuego! - Unas llamaradas de fuego se dirigieron a un grupo de personas que había demorado en salir. Un ser humanoide con cabello rojizo, ojos rojos y vestido de negro estaba atacando al grupo.

\- Es hora - Darien la miró a los ojos y le entregó su broche de transformación, ella no se había preguntado por el broche desde que volvieron su recuerdos, pero se alegró de que se le entregara hasta ahora, ella asintió.

-¡Eternal Sailor Moon, transformación! - después de la transformación su cabello volvió a ser rubio y con sus característicos chonguitos, estaba por reclamar, pero el tiempo los apremiaba.

Por su parte Tuxedo Mask también hiso su aparición, ambos se quedaron frente al enemigo, permitiendo que dejara escapar a las personas afectadas.

\- Detente ahí. No permitiré que arruines esta presentación tan hermosa. Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna - Tuxedo Mask se paro a su lado.

\- Mi querida Sailor Moon, al fin nos conocemos y veo que no estás sola. Yo soy Firest, señor del fuego.

\- ¿Qué te propones? - la ahora rubia preguntó desafiándolo.

\- Esto es solo un saludo mi querida Sophie ¿o debería decirte Serena? - la Sailor Scout estaba furiosa por ese ultimo comentario, sabían su identidad y se mofaban del sufrimiento por el que le hicieron pasar.

\- ¡Silencio! - Sailor Moon no deseaba escuchar más, Tuxedo Mask observó esta reacción y también se pronunció.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Vaya qué impacientes, mi señor y yo preferimos que sea una sorpresa, pero mientras tanto los dejo con mi mascota, a ella también le gusta jugar con fuego - al terminar estas últimas palabras Firest se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció una mujer con el cabello levantado y rojo, toda su vestimenta era de color rojo encendido y lo primero que hiso fue atacarlos lanzándoles bolas de fuego. Sailor Moon logró apartarse del fuego hacia un extremo y Tuxedo Mask hacia el otro. Él intentó atacar al monstruo lanzándole un par de rosas rojas afiladas pero nada sucedió, sin embargo logró distraerlo, Sailor Moon aprovechó la ocasión.

\- Por el poder del Cristal de la Luna Plateada - su poder alcanzo al monstruo pero éste se estaba resistiendo, en el pasado esto no le había sucedido, así que sujetó su báculo con más fuerza con la finalidad de continuar el ataque. ¿Qué pasaría si no derrotaban al monstruo con ese ataque? esa era su mejor carta ya que ni las Sailors ni las Star Lights estaban en Estados Unidos.

\- Rayos - Sailor Moon no pudo resistir más y cesó el ataque. El monstruo estaba herido pero no derrotado.

\- Ahora qué haré - pensaba en voz alta Sailor Moon, estaba consternada. Tuxedo Mask había observado su intento fallido y se acercó a ella - No lo logré, algo sucede con el Cristal de Plata.

\- Lo haremos juntos - mientras el monstruo se recuperaba ambos tomaron el báculo e invocaron nuevamente el ataque, el monstruo intentó atacar con otra bola de fuego pero el ataque lo detuvo, después de unos momentos de tensión lograron acabarlo.

\- Lo logramos - Darien expresó deshaciendo su transformación, volteó a ver a Sophie quien solo se limitó a asentir; sin embargo sus rodillas flaquearon y calló desmayada, afortunadamente los brazos Darien estuvieron allí para sostenerla.

Notas del autor: Que cruel es Cao, no deja a la pobre en paz. Además ¿Qué sucede con los poderes de Sailor Moon?

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. :)


	23. XXIII APROXIMACIÓN

XXIII. APROXIMACIÓN

Al abrir los ojos estaba en su habitación, a su lado, en una silla, estaba sentado quien alguna vez había sido su príncipe. Estaba dormido parecía que habían pasado varias horas. Se lo quedó observando algunos segundos, había sido afortunada de tenerlo cerca en ese momento, se preguntaba si alguna vez la querría por quien era ahora, movió en seña de negativa su cabeza, ¿en qué estaba pensando?.

Luego, observó el reloj que estaba en su cómoda, eran las 4 de la mañana. Aún estaba recordando qué había sucedido. Tuxedo Mask y ella lograron vencer al demonio, pero con el ataque sintió que todas sus fuerzas se escapaban. Si su memoria no le fallaba el primera ataque debió terminar con el monstruo, no obstante ello no sucedió y fue Tuxedo Mask quien le brindó sus fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo. En su cómoda también pudo apreciar su broche de transformación, el mismo que contenía el cristal de plata. En el pasado había podido ejecutar magníficos ataques con él, en cambio, ahora no se sentía tan fuerte. Intentó levantarse pero el ruido que hiso despertó a Darien. Ella aún estaba sentada en su cama.

\- ¿Te sientes bien?

\- Sí, solo estaba cansada. Por cierto gracias por ayudarme.

\- Este también es mi planeta, siempre estaremos aquí para protegerlo – ante esta última frase Sophie sonrió y bajo la mirada para ver mechones largos de su cabello rubio.

\- No puede ser, ahora no podré teñir mi cabello otra vez – cuando se transformó en Sailor Moon su cabello volvió a crecer y volver a ser rubio, ahora ya no se veía otra vez como Sophie. Se paró caminando a un espejo que estaba en su closet, ya no lucía como una chica normal, se tocó uno de sus chonguitos y un par de lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Darien se paró a su lado y poso su mano sobre su cabeza.

\- No estás sola, todos lucharemos juntos por devolver la paz a este planeta, ¿a qué le temes?

\- A quedarme sola…otra vez.

\- Tienes a las Sailors, los Three Lights, amigos y a mí. No permitiremos que te hagan daño – Sophie se acercó a él y lo abrazó, él la envolvió con sus brazos. Todas las lágrimas que había contenido durante toda esta transición salieron, dejándola más aliviada. Después de unos minutos sin decir nada se separaron.

\- Disculpa por no dejarte descansar, tienes que asistir a la conferencia en unas horas.

\- Deja de preocuparte por eso, puedo hacerte compañía, si no te molesta.

\- Ya que estoy despierta podríamos ir llenando unas cajas para la mudanza – el pelinegro suspiró, no se refería a eso cuando le propuso quedarse a su lado pero ya no podía echarse para atrás.

\- ¿Por dónde empezamos?

Durante el día Sophie tuvo que recoger su cabello y ponerse una gorra para que sus compañeros de trabajo no vieran que su cabello había cambiado de color y ahora era mucho más largo, no tenía como explicarlo, quizá al día siguiente podría mostrarlo dando como excusa que se lo había teñido y puesto extensiones. Al llegar a casa Darien ya estaba en casa, estaba trabajando en el sillón con su laptop, se saludaron, Sophie dejó sus cosas en su habitación y volvió a la sala sentándose a su lado; él la quedó mirando en silencio y ella también.

\- Lo sé, debemos contárselo a las demás – parecía que sin necesidad de decirse nada podían comunicarse, el acercamiento de ese día en la madrugada había generado un lazo entre ellos.

\- Me alegra que lo digas porque las chicas están por llamar en videoconferencia.

\- Hey eso es trampa, no dije que quisiera contárselos ahora – mientras terminaba esta frase Darien presionó unos botones.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres contarnos? – Rey preguntó, a su lado estaban Luna, el resto de inners y las outer, menos Hotaru – ¡Tu cabello!

\- Hola chicas – Sophie movió su mano algo nerviosa observando con atención a las outer – Darien y yo tenemos algo que contarles.

\- No me digan que ya son novios – Sophie se ruborizó.

\- ¡Mina! – Rey, Lita y Amy le gritaron.

\- No es eso Mina – el pelinegro tuvo que intervenir en la conversación – ayer fuimos atacados.

Ambos narraron los hechos ocurridos el día anterior, incluyendo lo ocurrido con los ataques de Sailor Moon y su desvanecimiento.

\- ¿No te hicieron daño? – ahora era Luna quien le dirigía la palabra. No habían tenido contacto en todo este tiempo, ni con ella ni con Artemis, además nunca había preguntado por ellos, y ahora estaban hablando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, le debía una disculpa también a ella.

\- Luna yo…

\- Sophie estamos preocupados por ti, cuando regreses podremos estar juntas de nuevo ¿verdad?

\- Es cierto. No me hicieron daño, solo me sentí cansada.

\- Ya veo. El cristal de plata está unido a ti, si tu corazón duda tu poder como Sailor Moon no estará al máximo – todos se quedaron observando a Sophie, ella se ruborizó, no sabía si se refería a la incertidumbre que tenía por sí misma con ser Sophie o Serena; o si la duda en su corazón tenía como origen la complicada relación que tenía con Seiya y Darien.

\- Tienes toda la razón, es mi culpa.

\- No diga eso princesa, es comprensible que la transición sea difícil – Setsuna intervino a fin de que Sophie se sintiera mejor.

\- Gracias Setsuna, pero ustedes tenían razón, debí continuar cumpliendo mi destino.

\- Cabeza de bombón, nosotras queríamos disculparnos por nuestros comportamiento, tienes todo el derecho de vivir cómo te plazca, nosotras siempre cumpliremos con nuestro deber – Haruka se veía arrepentida, Michiru la apoyaba.

\- Chicas, gracias por su apoyo.

\- Trata de quedarte junto a Darien por si sucede algo, nosotras no hemos sufrido ningún ataque aún, pero en las noticias hemos visto que han aparecido algunos monstruos – la Sailor de los mares se pronunció.

\- Sí, ya solo nos quedan unos días aquí, mañana es mi último día en el periódico, luego me apresuraré con la mudanza para regresar lo antes posible.

\- Yo regresaré contigo.

\- Pero tu conferencia

\- No sucederá nada si no me quedo para el final.

\- Darien tiene razón, deben regresar lo antes posible y juntos, allá eres vulnerable – la gata estaba preocupada por su amiga.

\- De acuerdo, seré cautelosa. Y respecto a mi cabello ¿qué pudo haber sucedido?

\- De seguro al transformarte en Sailor Moon tu aspecto volvió a ser como antes, es la primera vez que te transformas desde que recordaste todo.

\- Bueno, ya no se puede hacer nada sobre eso.

\- Yo prefiero tus chonguitos cabeza de bombón – Sophie sonrió, almenos su relación con Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna había mejorado, aunque seguramente Hotaru aún no lo había aceptado, por eso su ausencia.

\- - Gracias chicas.

 _En la oscuridad de la noche_

\- Firest ¿ya te presentaste?

\- Sí señor, debe estar temerosa de nosotros, su fortaleza aún no regresa.

\- ¿Y qué esperas para hacerla sufrir más?

\- Estoy en eso señor, no podrá luchar cuando llegue el momento.

Notas del autor: Espero y les guste el capítulo, las Sailor están empezando a aceptar a Sophie, tal y cómo es, pero ella aún tiene muchas dudas; eso sí, Darien está tomando una ventaja muy peligrosa, pobre Seiya :(

Gracias por sus comentarios, siempre me alegran el día.


	24. XXIV OPORTUNIDAD

**XXIV. OPORTUNIDAD**

Bajaba las escaleras fastidiada, era su último día de trabajo, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza por terminar y ahora su jefa le había ofrecido un nuevo puesto, mucho más atractivo y serio que el anterior ¿por qué ahora? No podía echar marcha atrás pero sí estaba molesta consigo misma. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo y quedó de verlos al día siguiente en la discoteca.

Regresando a casa con una pequeña caja con sus objetos personales vio las calles con pesar, pues sus días en Nueva York estaban por terminar. Su vida había cambiado muy rápido, apenas hace 2 meses no era consciente del gran daño que le había hecho Caos, era ignorante de todo lo sucedido, no podría decirse que era feliz, porque siempre sintió que algo le faltaba, pero su vida era tranquila. Estos 6 años había estaba luchando por demostrar que era lo suficientemente buena para terminar la carrea, para ser una periodista, para mejorar, tenía una sed de superación que no existía antes; ahora que lo apreciaba desde lejos quizá fue porque como Serena Tsukino solo esperaban que ella fuese la Neo Reyna Serenity, sus calificaciones eran malas, era despreocupada, y floja, ¿cómo culparlos de pensar que no haría nada más con su vida?.

Al estar a una cuadra de su departamento empezó a pensar en Darien. No quería hacerle daño, pero disfrutaba del tiempo a su lado. Ahora que eran amigos se había mostrado preocupado y atento hacia ella, no por obligación, no la presionaba para que vuelvan a ser una pareja, y eso estaba bien, pero no dejaba de tener sentimientos encontrados. Por otro lado Seiya siempre se había mostrado abierto y reconfortante, era divertido, impulsivo y espontáneo. Tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir, además él pertenecía a otro planeta. Y cómo olvidar que tantas dudas afectaban su desempeño como Sailor Scout. Pero ¿qué es lo que su corazón realmente quería?

Llegó a casa agotada, la encontró vacía y se recostó en su cama, no logró abrir los ojos hasta el día siguiente.

Ese mismo día Darien llegó bastante tarde ya que se quedó conversando con unos colegas al término del evento. Al llegar y no ver a Sophie deambulando por la Sala abrió la puerta de su habitación para verla dormida sobre su cama. Se veía adorable.

Al día siguiente, ya que era sábado y ninguno de ellos tenía alguna actividad programada, preparó el desayuno para ella. Sophie salió de su habitación ya cambiada con unos jeans, zapatillas y una polera morada, su cabello aún estaba un poco mojado y suelto.

\- Buenos días – el pelinegro la saludó terminando de servir jugo.

\- Buenos días, ayer me quedé dormida desde temprano, estaba cansada.

\- Por eso preparé el desayuno – a diferencia de cuando Sophie preparaba solo compraba jugos y tostadas ahora habían sándwiches, jugo de frutas recién hecho y huevos revueltos, la rubia estaba feliz, ella no se preparaba nada similar.

\- Gracias – empezó a desayunar contenta y con más ánimos que el día anterior.

\- Hoy no tengo programado asistir a la conferencia, ¿quisieras continuar con las cajas de ayer?

\- Sí, debemos apresurarnos para regresar – hiso una pausa para seguir comiendo – unos amigos del trabajo me harán mi despedida en una discoteca cercana, sé que no sueles ir a esos lugares, pero …

\- Iré.

\- ¿en serio? – Sophie estaba sorprendida, Darien no era la clase de chico que iba a esos sitios, seguramente lo hacía por protegerla por si aparecía un enemigo – dudo que aparezca algún enemigo allí, así que si no quieres ir…

\- Ya te dije que sí iré, ahora, terminemos para empezar con las cajas.

El día se pasó volando guardando todas sus pertenencias en cajas, algunas para donar y otras para llevar a Japón. Al llegar la noche, Darien vio unas fotos que contenía a una Sophie más joven y con varios amigos a su lado, uno de ellos la abrazaba.

\- ¿Ellos son tus amigos de la universidad?

\- Sí, hace mucho que no los veo - Sophie empezó a señalarlos - Mirá ella es Scarlet, él Robie y este último Mike.

\- Se ven muy cercanos.

\- Mike y yo salimos un tiempo, pero ahora somos buenos amigos. De seguro tú también habrás tenido novias.

\- Un par de compañeras me invitaron a tomar un café, pero nada más aparte de eso.

\- No lo creo, siempre fuiste atractivo para las chicas. De seguro tendrás a alguien especial.

\- De hecho tengo a alguien especial.

\- Cuéntame – Sophie en realidad estaba sorprendida, solo estaba intentando sobrellevar la conversación, no pensó que le iba a responder eso.

\- Es un secreto.

\- Qué aguafiestas, primero me lo dices y ahora no quieres contar los detalles.

\- ¿Y Seiya y tú no son novios? - había arrojado la pregunta que había estado en su mente hace un tiempo.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Pues cuando te habló el otro día no parecía muy complacido de que estuviese aquí, además en la clínica mencionaste a un novio.

\- Ahh, por eso, de hecho lo fuimos por un breve tiempo, antes de recuperar mis recuerdos, pero nadie se enteró, salvo ahora tú.

\- Ya veo. Tomó ventaja de tu falta de memoria.

\- No es cierto, no tuvo ninguna mala intención – Sophie se puso a la defensiva – solo se dio la situación.

\- Lo siento no quise molestarte.

\- No te preocupes, es solo que no me guste que hables así de Seiya, gracias a él y sus hermanos pude recuperar mis recuerdos, ellos no me forzaron, solo tuvieron paciencia.

\- Tienes razón, lo siento – a pesar de que se había enterado que su relación con Seiya ya no continuaba al pelinegro le molestaba que defendiese de esa forma a su amigo – pero deben haber venido con una misión, como la última vez.

\- No me dijeron nada – Sophie recordó el comentario de Yaten cuando fue a verlos e informarles que sus recuerdos había vuelto. Ella sospechaba que el motivo de su retorno era otro. Vio la hora y se sorprendió – será mejor que nos alistemos para la discoteca, se hace tarde.

\- Aún es temprano.

\- Pues yo sí me voy alistando, las chicas demoramos en alistarnos, tú sabes no todos somos tan apuestos como para no necesitar arreglarse – entre risas la rubia fue a su habitación. La verdad era que no quería hablar de Seiya o los Three Lights ahora, pues sí estaba consciente de que tenían algún misterio que no le habían dicho.

Después de una hora Sophie estaba lista, se onduló el cabello, tenía puesto un vestido azul de tiras pegado a su cuerpo, era corto y le resaltaba su figura. Darien se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio, pero intentó disimularlo.

Antes de ir Sophie le comentó que su vecina también los acompañaría, puesto que también quería asistir a su despedida, así que los 3 fueron al lugar.

Era un sitio oscuro, la gente bailaba pegada, y el olor a cigarro estaba por el aire, sin duda no era la clase de lugares que frecuentaba. Por su parte Sophie se juntó rápidamente con unos 7 compañeros, ellos la saludaron, luego lo presentó como su amigo de Japón, qué distinto era ahora, cuando él solía presentarla no utilizaba exactamente la palabra "novia", pero ahora a él le dolía la palabra "amigo".

Paige se acercó a conversar con él, mientras Sophie salía bailar con sus amigos, ella se veía muy alegre, sin duda había perdido su timidez al bailar y expresarse con sus amigos. Por su parte Paige también sacó a bailar a Darien. Sophie lo miraba desde lejos y sonrió, nunca lo había visto en ese tipo de situación. Era hilarante.

Después de varias horas de baile y tragos con sus amigos, Paige se le acercó y propuso un brindis por Sophie, luego propuso que la de la despedida beba doble, pues ya no disfrutaría tiempo con ellos. Darien intentó alejarla para que no bebiera más, pero Paige y sus amigos la convencieron.

Paige sacó a bailar nuevamente a Darien, cuando perdió a Sophie de vista, después de varios minutos regresó a verla, pues ella era el motivo por asistir a esa discoteca vio que sus amigos ya se estaban retirando. Ella insistió en quedarse con Paige, pero a las 4 de la mañana Darien decidió llevarlas a casa. Parecía que Paige estaba acostumbrado a salir a bailar y beber, a diferencia de Sophie estaba un poco mareada, pero consciente de la situación, Sophie en cambio no paraba de reírse de todo, hasta que al llegar al taxi se durmió.

-No debieron beber tanto – la cabeza de Sophie estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Darien.

\- No seas aguafiestas, Sophie casi nunca sale, yo siempre tengo que estar animándola y no es tan fácil – Paige estaba sentada en el asiento de adelante – Ya llegamos.

Al subir Darien intentaba ser el apoyo de una Sophie que estaba a punto de volver a quedarse dormida. Abrió la cerradura y se despidió de Paige, llevó a Sophie a su habitación y la acostó en su cama, estaba media dormida, así que aprovechó el momento, se sentó en su cama y le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Estaba por pararse cuando sintió que tomó su mano.

\- No te vayas aún.

\- Está bien, me quedaré un momento.

\- Perdón por no bailar contigo, es que ya no veré a mis amigos.

\- Lo sé, no me molestó – ante esta última frase Sophie levantó su mano y empezó a acariciar la mejilla del pelinegro.

\- Mi querido Darien – hace varios años que no escuchaba esa frase, así que no quería que ese momento se terminara, sabía que quizá era producto a todo el alcohol que había bebido, a pesar de eso la extrañaba - ¿por qué no me amas por quién soy? – Darien se sorprendió, ¿acaso eso era lo que realmente sentía? Que no la amaba, ¿por eso su voluntad de no aceptar que era Serena?

\- Te amo por quien fuiste y quien eres ahora – Sophie sonrió y se acercó y le obsequió un tierno beso, cuando Darien abrió los ojos ya estaba dormida.

Notas del autor: Ya vieron cuáles son las consecuencias del alcohol para Sophie. Por otro lado Darien ha aprovechado su ventaja. No me odien fans de S & S. :(

En el próximo capítulo Caos realizará su próximo movimiento, y ¿cómo reaccionará Seiya ante el regreso de Sophie y Darien?¿volverán a ser pareja?


	25. XXV ALTERNATIVAS

**XXV. ALTERNATIVAS**

Estaba en un lugar desértico, ella traía puesto un vestido blanco con bordados dorados, como el que usaba la princesa Serenity, por alguna razón sentía temor y corría incansablemente. De pronto, vio en el horizonte a sus amigos, pero ellos lucían molestos, ella empezó a sentirse desdichada mientras se acercaba...

\- Sophie, ¿ya te levantaste?

\- Mmmm

\- Ya es tarde, será mejor que te levantes.

Sophie despertó con la voz de Darien detrás de la puerta, abrió los ojos, pero no pudo evitar percibir el perfume de quien antes había sido su novio en su habitación, tocó sus labios e intentó recordar cómo llegó a su casa, ante el esfuerzo un dolor de cabeza insoportable la embargó, se bañó y vistió algo más cómodo. Sí que se había divertido con sus amigos. ¿En qué estado habría llegado a casa? Seguro Darien la había llevado, "que verguenza", fue lo primero que pensó. Debe pensar que suelo salir a estos lugares y sin mencionar la bebida.

Mientras se secaba el cabello vio el reloj, era la 1 de la tarde. No cabía duda que seguía siendo irresponsable, debía apurarse para regresar a Japón, no podía darse el lujo de perder tanto tiempo. Darien la llamó tras su puerta indicándole que el desayuno estaba listo. Sí que podía acostumbrarse a que la mimaran tanto.

\- Buenos días Darien ¿qué tal te pareció la salida de ayer?- se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él le respondió el saludo pero parecía esperar algo más.

\- Divertida

\- No me mientas, no te veías tan ameno, gracias por acompañarme por cierto, y encima haces el desayuno ¡qué suerte tengo!

\- ¿Hasta qué hora crees que nos quedamos ayer? - el pelinegro la interrumpió.

\- ¿2? - el pelinegro negó - ¿3?

\- Hasta más de las 4.

\- Wauu, la verdad es que no recuerdo bien, creo que nunca debí acceder a beber tanto.

\- Era tu despedida en el trabajo, seguro que solo querían divertirse.

El príncipe de la tierra estaba decepcionado, ayer se habían besado pero aparentemente ella no recordaba nada, no es que no le sorprendiera, se veía muy cansada en ese momento, a pesar de ello tenía la esperanza de que volverían a estar juntos. Sophie continuó desayunando como si nada hubiese sucedido, notó distante a Darien pero no lo culpó puesto que de seguro se aburrió el día anterior. Todo el resto del día se lo pasaron ordenando las cajas y conversando.

En la noche decidieron salir a cenar afuera y terminaron en una tratoría cercana. Mientras caminaban Sophie sintió cierta familiaridad en salir los dos juntos. Ahora desayunaban juntos, conversaban siempre, salían a divertirse; él estaba mucho más enfocado en ella, parecía interesarle todo lo que hacía. Tal vez era un acto de caballerosidad, después de todo estaba era su huesped, también podía tratarse que quisiera solo protegerla. Trató de ignorar esos pensamientos que la albergaban.

Ya en la tratoría, se sentaron en una mesa frente a frente e hicieron su pedido. Un par de copas de vino llegaron a la mesa junto con sus pedidos. Sophie no lo había notado antes pero el ambiente era muy romántico, habían velas al rededor y varias parejas estaban sentadas en las demás mesas. Sophie levantó la vista y al ver la tierna mirada azul del joven, lo recordó todo, no podía fingir que no se habían besado, eso no era lo correcto, aunque tampoco lo fue besarlo cuando estaba en su habitación, su sonrojo fue evidente - Darien yo lo siento, acabo de recordarlo, no debí hacerlo...

\- ¿Te refieres a lo que sucedió anoche? - la rubia asintió, pero Darien solo se acercó a ella tomando sus manos - Pues como yo lo veo tenemos dos alternativas.

\- ¿y cuáles son? - Sophie no retiró sus manos, se sentía segura estando con él.

\- La primera es olvidarlo, continuar con nuestra amistad tal y cómo estaba - Darien hablaba de una forma muy familiar, era dulce pero a la vez estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo.

\- ¿y cuál es la otra? - Sophie miraba hacia abajo, estaba nerviosa.

\- La segunda es que seas sincera conmigo y me digas qué sientes o qué no sientes - Sophie levantó la mirada y se encontró con una mirada que demostraba amor, amor que no sabía si realmente ella podía corresponder, o si él solo estaba enamorada del recuerdo de quien antes fue.

\- Yo...

\- Te prometo que nada cambiará si eliges la primera - Darien acarició su mejilla, sabía que estaba presionándola, pero debía arriesgarse.

\- Darien...

De pronto, se escuchó una explosión en la cocina, las personas salieron despavoridas, mientras otro ser rodeado de fuego aparecía. Este se veía más maquiavélico que el anterior, era parecido a un humano pero sus extremidades largas que emanaban fuego y humo, ambos se transformaron y desafiaron al monstruo. Mientras las personas salían despavoridas, ellos esquivaban ataques del ser, Sailor Moon no era tan rápida así que Tuxedo Mask tuvo que soportar un par de ataques en su defensa. Sailor Moon intentó un primer ataque con su báculo, pero nuevamente nada ocurrió. Su inseguridad era cada vez más evidente, por instantes perdía la concentración y su transformación era cada vez más débil.

De otro lado, Tuxedo Mask estaba pensando en alguna idea útil para no tener que hacer que Sailor Moon continúe agotándose. Ya que sus rosa no tendrían efecto las tiró al techo causando que el cemento ya desgastado por los ataques del enemigo caiga encima del monstruo. Éste estaba herido, así que aprovecharon su distracción para atacar. Ambos pusieron su mano sobre el báculo invocando todo el poder que les restaba y pudieron vencer al monstruo. Al igual que en la oportunidad anterior, Sophie se desmayó.

Tenía puesto un vestido blanco y largo, corría desesperadamente de algo, estaba en un desierto. Su destino parecía un grupo de personas, eran las Sailors que se veían a lo lejos. Al llegar quiso acercarse pero ellas se alejaron.

\- Fuera de aquí, no te queremos - Sailor Saturn le gritó

\- Hotaru, por favor perdóname

\- Vete, nosotros queremos a la princesa Serenity no a tí- Sailor Mercury la miraba con desprecio.

\- Pero yo...

\- Tú solo eres un remedo de lo que alguna vez fue ella - ahora era Yaten quien hablaba, a su lado Seiya y Taiki también la observaban con desdén.

\- Seiya ¿qué sucede? - se acercó intentando abrazarlo, pero él la tiró a la arena.

\- Déjame en paz, tú jamás podrás ser mi bombón.

\- ¿Por qué me hacen esto? - ahora lloraba ante el repudio de todos, pero sabía que aún quedaba una persona- Darien

Él se apareció con sus vestimentas del príncipe Endimion.

\- Yo jamás amaría a alguien como tú.

\- No lo comprendo ¿porqué me dicen eso?, no se vayan, ¡noooo! - mientras lloraba todos se fueron alejándose, dejándola sola y desconsolada.

\- ¡Sophie! Despierta - Darien la tomó de los hombros, ella solo sollozaba y gritaba que no se fueran. Finalmente después de un rato despertó. Al abrir los ojos vio a Darien aún con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

\- No me dejen por favor, otra vez no - su abrazo era fuerte, desesperado

\- Estoy aquí, no me iré. Es solo una pesadilla.

\- Se sintió muy real - al fin soltó el abrazo pero no su mano.

 _En una habitación oscura en Nueva York_

\- Mist ¿cómo sigue nuestro plan? - Frest se dirigía a una mujer vestida de gris, su aspecto era humano, salvo por el humo que emanaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos y cabello eran grises.

\- Muy bien amo, ella cada vez siente más inseguridad, no tardará mucho en dejar de luchar

\- Rápido, Caos está por despertar y quiero que todas las amenazas estén neutralizadas

\- Por supuesto, no lo decepcionaré

Notas del autor: Siento mucho haber demorado tanto en actualizar, esta semana ha sido complicada. Pero aquí les tengo otro capítulo.

Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, simplemente me encantan.


	26. XXVI REYNA SERENITY

**XXVI. REYNA SERENITY**

 _En el tempo Hikawa - Japón_

\- ¿No deberían contarle a Sophie lo que está sucediendo? - el peliplateado estaba sentado con sus hermanos y las inner, habían decidido reunirse para idear un plan.

\- No podemos, ella ya tiene suficientes problemas con sus poderes - Amy estaba sentada junto a Taiki, ambos se veían preocupados.

\- Pero será peor cuando llegue y vea ese agujero - Seiya refunfuñó, estaba de mal humor, su bombón se había ido Estados Unidos con ese sujeto, y encima tenían que esconderle lo que había sucedido, sin mencionar su planeta.

\- Ya no te quejes Seiya, si le contamos la situación no podrá recuperar sus poderes con tranquilidad - Mina miraba aquel agujero negro que estaba sobre la ciudad, el centro de la ciudad - la necesitamos, a pesar de eso primero dejemos que se encuentre a si misma.

\- Es cierto, además Darien la está protegiendo, es mejor que esté lejos y segura - ahora era Lita que intervenía.

\- Debemos estar en contacto, en cualquier momento aparecerá el enemigo - la Sailor del fuego se puso de pie para irse pero al divisar un aura oscura que parecía salir del agujero se quedó - creo que el tiempo se nos acabó antes de lo que pensamos.

 _En el departamento de Sophie - Estados Unidos_

Al día siguiente Sophie abrió los ojos y vio que Darien estaba echado a su lado durmiendo aún dándole su mano. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor que en la madrugada, ¿qué había sido ese sueño? No dejaba de pensar que algo andaba mal, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?. No quiso despertar a su compañero de departamento, así que se levantó lo más sigilosamente posible. Él había sido bastante protector y amable con ella y ¿cómo se lo pagaba? solo confundiendo la situación dándole besos. También le había dicho algo...no puede ser encima le había preguntado por qué no la amaba como ella misma.

Sophie no pudo evitar sentir dolor, toda ésta situación surgió a raíz de la venganza de Caos, si hace 6 años el mal no la hubiese atacado quizá ya estarían felizmente casados; serían los gobernantes de Tokio de Cristal, aunque eso último no es algo que le apenara; hasta tendrían a Rini, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ¿qué habría sucedido con ese futuro?.

Dejando a un lado sus pensamientos sobre el futuro que pudo ser, algo andaba mal, lo percibía, una sensación extraña la embargaba. Sacó su cristal de plata y lo observó con detenimiento, en el pasado ese objeto la había ayudado a recuperar a sus seres queridos, había reconstruido ciudades, les había dado esperanza. Lo tomó con ambas manos y se arrodilló.

\- Por favor quiero ayudar a mis amigos pero en mi estado actual no puedo, dame fuerzas para descubrir qué sucede - ese era el deseo que tenía con todo su corazón. Cerró sus ojos y al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en la Luna, la Terra podía observarse desde allí. El lugar estaba en ruinas, era oscuro hasta que uno de los pilares brilló con intensidad revelando a una pequeña figura transparente - Reyna Serenity.

\- Mi querida hija, hace mucho que no nos vemos - la Reyna era tal y como sus recuerdos le permitían saber.

\- ¿Cómo es que estás aquí? - la rubia estaba sorprendida por verla, por estar en la Luna, por cuan rápido había cambiado todo.

\- Tú deseo por querer ayudar a tus amigos me ha traído para darte respuestas. Mi querida Serenity, sé que has sufrido mucho por culpa de Caos.

\- Sé que piensas que soy tu hija, la princesa Serenity, pero yo no me siento así.

\- Una madre siempre reconoce a sus hijos, y tú eres mi Serenity, no importa qué daño te haya ocasionado Caos.

\- Estoy confundida y mis fallas afectan a mis amigos, ya no puedo proteger la Tierra - Sophie miró hacia abajo tratando de esconder algunas lágrimas.

\- El Caos se hace más fuerte cada día y está entrando en tu mente, se aprovecha de tu temor a la soledad, no se lo permitas.

\- Yo...- pero la Reyna la interrumpió.

\- No tengo mucho tiempo, debes saber que fuiste afortunada al venir con el príncipe Endimion, el temor que multiplica Caos en tu mente se hubiese convertido en desesperación y desolación, tú misma habrías acabado con tu vida- La rubia estaba sorprendida- ahora que sabes esto deber ser fuerte para superar los obstáculos que el destino pondrá en tu camino.

\- Pero tengo tantas dudas y no puedo utilizar correctamente el Cristal de Plata.

\- Lo harás porque creo en tí, debes confiar en tí misma, tú decides quién eres - la mirada de la Reyna Serenity era fulminante, sus ojos le transmitieron valor, la fuerza que le había hecho falta, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la rubia - dime ¿quién eres?

\- Soy una Sailor Scout que protegerá este planeta, derrotaré al Caos para traer la paz - ahora lucía más decidida - soy la princesa Serenity de la Luna, la despistada Serena Tsukino y la perseverante Sophie, todo eso es quién soy- al terminar esta frase su broche de transformación se convirtió en una estrella dorada y su resplandor la cegó por unos momentos, solo logró escuchar.

\- Confío en ti.

Notas del autor: Espero que les guste este capítulo, ¿qué nuevo poder le ha otorgado la Reyna Serenity a nuestra protagonista?¿volverá con Darien?¿qué pasará con las Sailors y los Three Lights?

Por favor dejen sus reviews, me motivan a publicar más seguido.


	27. XXVII REGRESO A JAPÓN

XXVII. REGRESO A JAPÓN

 _En Japón_  
En el centro de la ciudad había un conglomerado de edificios, estos había sido cubiertos por unas nubes negras y encima de ellos había un agujero negro. Vientos huracanados empezaron a alejar a los transeúntes. Los edificios fueron evacuados como medidas de frente de ese peligroso escenario se encontraban 7 personas, Mina, Lita, Amy, Rey, Taiki, Yaten y Seiya.

\- Taiki será mejor que busquen un lugar seguro – Amy estaba preocupada por sus amigos, sobre todo por el castaño

\- No nos iremos, nos quedaremos aquí y las ayudaremos a vencer a ese monstruo – Taiki la respondió firme - no permitiremos que suceda lo mismo que la pelea con Galaxia.

\- Pero ya no tienen los mismos poderes de Sailor Stars – Mina miraba a Yaten consternada, él le había contado sobre lo que sucedió en Kinmoku.

\- No porque ya no seamos Sailors significa que seamos unos cobardes – el peliplateado dijo molesto.

\- Es verdad, aún tenemos un as bajo la manga – Seiya les hiso un guiño – además bombón se molestará si no las ayudamos a defender este planeta.

\- Solo no estorben – Haruka había llegado junto con Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru. Sin Sailor Moon estaban en desventaja, la verdad era que ellas sabían que estar allí y enfrentar a Caos significaba sacrificar sus vidas , por esta razón aceptaron la presencia de los Kou.

\- La conversación fue interrumpida por una neblina densa y negra, las Sailors y los muchachos lograron esconderse por precaución, a pesar de ello la niebla pudo alcanzar a unas personas que estaban evacuando. El efecto fue desgarrador, su piel se empezaba a tornar negra y poco a poco se hacían cenizas. Las chicas se transformaron inmediatamente invocando sus planetas protectores. Los Kou se reunieron y asintieron.

\- Por el poder de Fighter – una armadura de caballero color roja se instauró en su cuerpo, así como una funda que guardaba una espada brillante.

\- Por el poder de Healer – otra armadura fue invocada en el cuerpo de Yaten, esta vez color verde, además tenía un escudo formidable.

-Por el poder de Maker – una tercera armadura apareció color azul junto con un arco inmenso y flechas en su espalda.

\- Se lo tenían bien guardado – Sailor Venus miraba con admiración a Healer.

\- Es un poder que nos otorgó nuestra princesa – Maker intervino, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por una llamarada de Fuego que apareció frente a todos.

\- Vaya, con que todos están aquí, déjenme presentarme, soy Firest – todos lo habían reconocido por lo que Sophie y Darien les habían comentado – oh, veo que faltan un par de personas.

\- No falta nadie, estamos completos todos los defensores del planeta – Sailor Uranus habló con ímpetu, pues debían proteger a la princesa de todas las formas posibles.

\- No saben mentir, tanto la princesa de la Luna como el príncipe de la Tierra están muy lejos – Fighter estaba furibundo por ese comentario, ¿acaso les había hecho algo? – Les hice una visita, claro que ya no creo que la princesa pueda ayudarlos en algo.

\- ¿qué quieres decir? – La Sailor del amor le preguntó con temor a su respuesta.

\- Pues ya debe estar moribunda – todos se quedaron en silencio. No se habían comunicado con Sophie y Darien hace unos días.

Furiosas por las últimas palabras de Firest, las Outer empezaron el ataque hacia Firest.

\- Maremoto de Neptuno

\- Tierra Tiembla

\- Grito Mortal

\- Muro del Silencio

Una explosión de dejó ver en dirección a Firest, luego el humo cubrió todo el área, solo para ver a Firest en pie. La mirada de las chicas se endureció.

-Pensé que las famosas Sailors exteriores me ofrecerían un mejor espectáculo, pero veo que no es así.

\- No te olvides de nosotras – Sailor Mars le lanzó un ataque fulminante, pero lejos de dañarlo rió.

\- Para ustedes tengo preparado algo especial – de pronto un ejército de monstruos apareció. Todos tenían forma humana, no se veían tan fuertes, pero el gas que emanaban las debilitaba cada vez más. Afortunadamente Fighter, Healer y Maker intervinieron.

\- Espada Destellante - con un movimiento de su espada Fighter invocó una luz que se dirigió directo a esos monstruos.

\- Explosión Centellante – Del escudo de Maker salió un rayo que generó varias explosiones desintegrando a varios monstruos.

\- Flecha Fulminante – La flecha de Healer se dividió en decenas, eliminando a una buena cantidad de atacantes.

Con las inner recompuestas, éstas procedieron a atacar, por desgracia apareció Myst, la sirvienta de Firest, y con una ráfaga de viendo encerró a Mars y Venus en un tubo inmenso cada una. El tubo tenía unas conexiones que llevaban a los edificios más oscuros. Las Mars y Venus aún estaban consientes de todo, a pesar de ello estaban encerradas en esos tubos de vidrio, sentían que su energía era drenada de sus cuerpos.

\- Con esta energía Caos podrá fortalecerse y este mundo será fácilmente destruido - Firest se dirigió a los que seguían en pie - ¿Quién sigue?

 _En Estados Unidos_  
\- Darien despierta – el pelinegro abrió a los ojos para ver a su querida princesa, tenía otro semblante, lucía enérgica, no temerosa como la noche anterior.

\- Sophie, ¿qué sucede? - al darse cuenta donde estaba pensó que le estaba pidiendo que se vaya - disculpa, me quedé dormido en tu habitación.

\- No tienes que disculparte, pero sí levántate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

\- ¿Hoy llevaremos las cajas a un depósito? – Darien se puso de pie para salir de la habitación.

\- No, hoy regresaremos a Japón – el príncipe de la Tierra estaba sorprendido, apenas el día anterior habían logrado librarse de un monstruo, sin mencionar que sus poderes habían sido debilitados.

\- Pero Sophie, aún te quedan muchas cosas por hacer.

\- Nada es más importante que proteger al planeta ¿verdad? – Darien asintió, se veía mucho más segura – y puedes volver a llamarme Serena – al joven se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba por decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió – no hay tiempo, debemos apresurarnos, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre nuestros amigos.

Notas del autor: Nos estamos acercando a los últimos capítulos de esta historia, espero les haya gustado.


	28. XXVIII EL REGRESO DE SAILOR MOON

_XXVIII. EL REGRESO DE SAILOR MOON_

 _En Estados Unidos_

Serena y Darien fueron lo más pronto posible al aeropuerto. Solo con un bolso con sus documentos y un par de artículos personales pidieron el primer vuelo que se dirigiera a Japón.

\- Lo siento, dado al mal tiempo en Japón se han cancelado todos los vuelos dirigidos hacia ese destino - fue lo que les respondió la tercera aerolínea a la que acudían. Los ojos celestes de la rubia estaban humedeciéndose. Algo dentro de su corazón le decía que si no se apesuraban podría perder a sus amigos.

\- Quizá si esperamos un poco ... - Darien intentaba calmarla, pero tampoco podía negar que tenía un mal presentimiento. Antes de llegar al aeropuerto había visto en el noticiero que un acontecimiento climático extraño estaba teniendo lugar en Japón.

\- Eso no es posible, tal vez exista otra forma - la rubia tomó su broche y empezó a correr hacia los baños. Jaló del brazo a su compañero y se encerraron en un baño. Darien la miró extrañado, sabía que sus poderes no estaban en su 100%, estuvo por detenerla cuando sostuvo en lo alto el broche, hasta que pronunció otras palabras a las que esperaba.

\- ¡Por el poder de mi estrella, transformación!

Esta vez Serena tenía su traje de marinera decorado de blanco y dorado en las puntas, sus alas se mantenían en su atuendo pero tenían destellos dorados en los bordes. Él no se quedó atrás y cambió su atuendo de Tuxedo Mask, estaba sorpredido por el cambio de actitud de Serena. ¿Qué había suscedido para que muestre esa seguridad y pida que la vuelvan a llamar cómo antes? Hubiese deseado tener más tiempo para comprender qué suscedía, pero el tiempo les apremiaba.

Con la misma decisión con la que había actuado Serena previamente tomó las manos del príncipe de a tierra y se concentró cerrando sus ojos.

\- Por favor Cristal de Plata necesitamos ayudar a nuestros amigos, llévanos hacia ellos - Darien observó como se formaba una burbuja a su alrededor borrando el resto de la atmósfera a su alrededor. Después de unos momentos ambos se encontraban en lo que parecía una ciudad destruida, completamente oscurecida. Tuxedo Mask estab sorprendido del inmenso despliegue de poder que había utlizado Sailor Moon, y a pesar de ello no se veían cansado, sino solo consternada. Decidió dejar las preguntas para después.

A lo lejos se escuchaban algunos gritos de quienes parecían ser sus amigos, así que inmediatamente corrieron en esa dirección encontrándose con el peor de los escenarios. Tanto las Sailor exteriores, como las interiores estaban encerradas en unos tubos gritando de dolor, concientes de todo lo que sucedía. Por otro lado Seiya y sus hermanos, ahora con otras armaduras estaban en la mismo posición. Todos ellos formaban un semicírculo. Firest miraba el escenaro encantado junto a Myst y ahora sus ojos se cruzaron con los de sus nuevos invitados.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que eres una inutil Myst. La princesita se encuentra sana y salva después de todo - ante estas palabras todos los prisioneros miraron a sus amigos alegres de que estuveran vivos, pero con preocupación sobre su inminente captura a manos de Firest. Myst se acercó a ambos héroes con el objetivo de acabarlos y no ser castigada por su ineptitud. Aunque no se esperó lo que vino después. Tuxedo Mask estaba apunto de colocarse en frente de Sailor Moon pero ella lo detuvo, tenía sus ojos fijos sobre Myst, levantó su mano con la palma extendida frente a ella dejándola completmente inmovil. El asombro de todos los testigos de ese escenario fue evidente. Las Sailor olvidaron por un seguno su sufrimiento para admirar que su amiga había vuelto a ser Sailor Moon.

\- ¿Qué suscede inutil, ni siquiera puedes acabar con unos seres tan débiles?- Firest estaba molesto por el riesgo que podía significar Sailor Moon.

\- Yo no puedo moverme mi señor, por favor ayúdeme - Firest la observó y lanzo una bola de fuego. La sospresa de todos estuvo cuando este ataque calló de lleno a Myst destruyéndola por completo. Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Mask lo observaron con detenimiento, este enemigo no tenía piedad, debían ser cautelosos.

\- No te preocupes por ella niña, solo era un estorbo para nuestro enfrentamiento - Firest miró a Tuxedo Mask e inmediatamente los mismos monstruos que habían atacado a las Sailor se abalanzaron sobre él. Esta vez él no debía ayudar a la princesa.

\- ¡Tuxedo Mask! - gritó la rubia, pero Firest ya estaba lanzando bolas de fuego directamente a ella, las que requerían de toda su atención.

\- Vamos princesa demuéstrame tus poderes

\- Por favor detente, esto no va a solucionar nada

\- ¿Te preocupa que tu príncipe y tus amigos estén en problemas? - La rubia solo esquivaba las bolas de fuego mediante saltos que no parecían cansarla en lo absoluto, a diferencia de Firest, que estaba agitándose - ellos solo quieren a quién eras, ninguno se interesa en quién eres ahora.

\- Si piensas que tus palabras de afectaran estás muy equivocado - poco a poco Sailor Moon se fue acercando mientrás gran cantidad de bolas de fuego se aproximaban. Firest estaba perdiendo el control por su tranquiladad, pensaba poder vencerla fácilente con esas dudas en su corazón, además de eso ya estaba cansado por la pelea anterior con las Sailors.

\- Sabes, mi señor Caos acabará contigo en un instante cuando esté listo - ante este comentario Sailor Moon se acercó anto a el que estuvo frente a frente.

\- Luna Creciente - solo dijo esas palabras como un susurro, Firest no había notado cuando sacó un báculo largo y detellando con un dorado cegador. Una luz surgió de desapareciendo a Firest por completo.

Notas del autor: Chicos siento mucho haberme demorado tanto en la actuaización, pero ya estoy de vuelta. Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
